My First Mission
by rl.farmer
Summary: It's time for Cammie's first mission... but can she handle the mission, the bad guys, AND the boy trouble? CammieXZach CammieX?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series, all rights go to Ally Carter! **

**This fanficion takes place sometime in the 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** book. **

**WARNING: There MAY be lemons/limes later on, I'll let you know at the beginning of that chapter though so that if you don't like that sort of thing you don't have to read it! **

**Please R&R **** Thank you so much! **

Chapter 1

(Cammie's POV)

I walked to class quickly, trying to avoid Zach. I took all the secret passages that I knew to get to CoveOps. I steered clear of all the main hallways where I might run into him. I knew that I was almost to my class and breathed out not even realizing I was holding my breath, but them, of course, I turned the corner and ran straight into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cam!" Zach smirked, "I didn't see you there…"

"It's fine." I kept my head down and started to walk away.

"Why are you always running away from me?" He said as he grabbed my arm and made me turn to face him.

_Why can't he just leave me alone? I can't stand all of him games. I've been training in Cover Ops since I was born but yet I still can't figure out what guys are thinking. I need Macey. _

"I'm not running; I'm just going to be late for class!" I lied, even though we both knew that I had 2 minutes and 37 seconds to get to class. He saw through my lie immediately, but he still let me go and I walked away from him. Right as I turned into class he called after me, "Gallagher Girl?"

"What Zach?" I said with a sigh.

"Just remember that you don't have to do everything by yourself." He said in almost a whisper.

I whipped around to look at him, completely confused by what he meant, but he was already gone. I shook my head and jogged to class, making it with 16 seconds to spare. I threw my backpack next to my chair and slid into my seat next to Bex. She glanced at me, obviously wondering why I had cut it so close with the time. She knew that I wouldn't answer her here though, so she made no effort to ask me. I turned back towards class as Mr. Solomon turned around from writing on the board and started talking.

"Class," He began, "what hand was I just writing with?"

I heard a mixture of answers from the class but none of them were right. I spoke up, "You weren't writing at all, Mr. Solomon." He glanced over to me, and with a slight smile said "That is right Ms. Morgan, I wasn't writing. Everything up here was previously written and I was just pretending like I was writing it for the first time. Please tell the class how you knew that."

I looked away from him and began to explain how I knew, "I saw that you didn't have any chalk powder on you, but if you had just written at least some of the powder from the chalk would have fallen onto your shirt."

"Very good."

He told us to do Exercise C on Page 201 and, by the time I had finished it, class was over. I shoved all my books into my backpack and started to follow Bex out the door.

"Ms. Morgan! Please stay behind." Mr. Solomon called after me. I immediately stopped and turned around. I sat back at my seat and waited until all the other students had left, most of them shooting me looks, wondering what I had done. Once everyone had left Mr. Solomon turned to me and spoke, "Cammie, we need your help. We completely understand if you refuse to do it, actually I'm hoping that you will, but the CIA has forced me to at least ask you. We need a teenager to go undercover on a mission in England. It would be very dangerous and we do not expect you to accept. In fact, I'm sure your mother would be thrilled if you refused. She wanted me to tell you that she 'will not look at you any different if you don't take the mission, and that she is very sorry she couldn't be here for you right now.' If you accept you can either choose 2 team members or choose to go solo. Either choice is up to you and 100% your decision. Please don't answer now, take time to think about it and let me know by tomorrow." He finished and looked up at me to see how I was responding; I was too much in shock to really register what he had said. When it finally clicked in my brain, and said "Of course I'll go!"

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Mr. Solomon sighed, "I guess you really are your father's daughter." I smiled.

"I could never refuse to help the CIA. When do I leave?" I asked excitedly.

"Wednesday."

_The day after tomorrow? That's not much time to get prepared. AND I have to pick two of my friends to go with me… I can't risk putting any of their lives in danger. I guess I have to go it solo. _

"Mr. Solomon?" I spoke and he turned towards me, "I've decided I wanted to go solo."

He looked at me and chuckled. "Your mother told me you would want to do it alone... Cammie, you don't have to do everything by yourself."

Zach's words flashed back from earlier, 'you don't have to do everything by yourself', and I realized he already knew about this mission, and most likely wanted me to ask him to go with me. He was an excellent spy and him and Bex would be incredible back up, but I did not want to be responsible for them getting hurt.

Mr. Solomon was handing me a piece of paper, I took it and began to read:

"_Dear Cam;_

_ I know you are going to accept the mission. You truly are your father. He would never back down from a mission either. He was so brave, and I know you will be just as brave. I loved your father very, very much but if there is one thing he did not understand is that a spy is only as good as her/his backup. Cammie, you can't go it alone. You need your friends. I understand that that is why you don't want them there, they are your friends and you don't want anything to happen to them… but you have to trust their skills. They know what they are doing, and you will have a better chance of completing the mission if you've got a good team behind you. Besides, Bex will never be left behind while you get to go out on a mission, and I think Zach's feelings might get hurt if you don't include him… you know how boy are! I love you so much, and I will support no matter whose you choose to take, or if you still decide to go it alone. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to see you off on your first mission, but please listen to everything Joe tells you. He knows what he's talking about, he trained with the best._

_Your dad would be so proud of you if he saw who you are becoming. Please keep safe and hurry back to me._

_ Love,_

_ Mom"_

I looked up from the letter with new found determination. I make eye contact with Mr. Solomon and spoke once more, "I will find two team members to take with me."

"Good choice." He said, "Be here tomorrow at 3 o'clock sharp with your two team members, and I will give you a rundown of the mission and give you as many tips as I possibly can."

"Yes sir." I said, I began to exit the room and glanced over my shoulder at him. I turned back and headed out the room.

"Oh, Ms. Morgan?"

"Yes sir?"

"Good Luck."

I smiled again and headed upstairs towards my room. I could wait to see how excited Bex, Liz, and Macey were going to be when I told them!

** So, that was it! My first chapter. Obviously I would like to do more chapters, but I want to make sure people like it first **** Thank you all for reading and I will try to write another chapter as soon as possible! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made my day to see that people liked it :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series (I wish!) all credit goes to Ally Carter!**

**I hope you guys like the second chapter!**

Chapter 2

(Cammie's POV)

I practically ran into my room, bursting to tell my friends, but when I got there none of them were there. I looked around the room and found a note on my bed:

_Cam,_

_We went to test Liz's new invisibility suit, don't wait up! Head down to dinner whenever you're ready and we'll meet you there! We also hope all went well with Mr. S. Let us know what happened later!_

_Macey, Liz, and Bex_

_P.S. Liz felt bad that we tested it without you, so we decided that if it works you can be the first to use it in a real operation! We hope that makes up for it _

I laughed to myself, but still I felt kind of disappointed: I thought we had agreed to test it together. I was still was really excited to tell someone, so I ran to find Zach. I barged into his room, without knocking, and found him in a towel after just getting out of the shower. I blushed and looked down.

"Hey Cammie" He smirked, I think, though I'm not sure because I still wouldn't look at him.

"I'll come back later." I turned to walk back to my room.

"No stay! I'll change really fast. Stay turned around" He said laughing, "Even though I know you're going to sneak a look."

I felt my face grow even hotter and I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I found that there are a few advantages to being a spy though, like the fact that I know how to see something without looking directly at someone. In this case, I used a mirror next to his bed. He had already put on his boxers, but I could still admire his muscular stomach and his strong arms. He coughed and caught me looking, this time I blushed so deep I was bright red. He smirked and gave me a look that said 'I told you so.' I laughed too, and remembered why I was there in the first place.

"Zach! They asked me to go on a mission!" I said happily.

"I knew they would. You were obviously the best choice. It didn't make sense for them to have chosen anyone else." Zach replied in a monotone voice.

"You don't even sound excited for me…" I said becoming less enthusiastic.

"I am, I am. Don't get me wrong. I think this is great." He said as he turned around to hang his towel on his door.

"Really? I came in here all excited to tell you the news and you barely respond!" I said, raising my voice.

"Wow. Cammie! What do you want from me? That I jump up and down and squeal? I'll do that if you want." He said mockingly, "Woooo! Great job Cammie! You're the best spy ever and you are going to do such an amazing job!" He jumped up and down.

"No, I just expected you to show some support! This is a big deal for me." I replied in a whisper, "You didn't have to be a jerk." I walked out of the room and to my favorite secret passageway.

"Cam, Cammie wait! Come on, come back! I was being a jerk!" Zach called after me, but I was already too far gone to respond. As soon as I got to the passage way the tears came, and I let them. Even spies can cry sometimes. After about 15 minutes of this I realized it was ridiculous, if he was going to be a jerk why should I even invite him along?

_Because you like him?_

The small voice in the back of my head was always giving me the right answers… but that didn't mean that I liked that voice. I stood up, dusted myself off, and wiped away my tears. It was time for dinner, it was crème brulee night, and I was not missing it. I walked into the dining hall as soon as I was sure no one would be able to tell I was crying, I found my friends waiting for me and I went right over to them.

"Hey guys," I started, "how did the testing go?"

"Really good actually!" Liz said enthusiastically.

"The suit work, believe it or not," was Bex comment.

And Macey finished with, "I guess it worked alright."

I laughed and forgot for a second what I wanted to tell them.

"So what did Solomon want?" Bex asked.

"Oh! Right, guys you'll never believe this..." I started, but Liz cut me off, "Cammie are you in trouble? Because I thought the whole Josh thing was way behind us?"

"Liz! I'm not in trouble," I said with a chuckle, "actually he asked me to go on a mission for the CIA!" I finished with a huge grin as I waited for my friends to answer.

"OH MY GOD!"

"That seems kind of dangerous…"

"I can come right?"

I laughed at all my friend's different responses.

"Liz, don't worry I'll be very safe. It's not even that big of a deal. Macey, I was pretty excited too! And Bex, what kind of question is that? Of course you can come!"

"Excellent!" Bex spoke with her incredible British accent. Shecould make a blind man think he could see. I laughed again but my thoughts flashed to Zach, who I could currently feel staring at me from across the lunchroom. I ignored it, and continued to eat dinner and talk to my roommates about the mission. When dinner was over and as I was walking to my room Zach caught up to me and said, "Can we talk?"

"Not now Zach. I'm tired and I think its bedtime." I said as I brushed past him.

"Cameron! Talk to me." He said, his voice gaining sharpness.

"What do you what!?" I said in a harsh whisper.

"I want to apologize. I was acting like a jerk. Truth is…" He paused.

"What Zach?" I asked, part of me hoping he would finish, the other part hoping he'd just walk away.

"Truth is," he began again; "I'm just worried that you might get hurt. I don't want anything to happen to you…" He looked at his feet as he said this, like he was embarrassed.

"I'm not going to get hurt, Zach, I've been training my whole life for this. I was born to do this. Every part of me is made to be a spy." I answered confidently.

"Cammie…" he started, but I wasn't in the mood to hear about how he thought I was going to fail. So before I could even think about it, I pressed my lips to his. He was hesitant at first but pretty soon he was kissing me back. He pushed me against the wall, and began to kiss me roughly. I was perfectly content to stay kissing Zach forever, but then Mr. Solomon walked past us and, with a slight cough, brought us back to the real world. I blushed, incredibly embarrassed to have been caught by my hot teacher, but Zach just smiled and greeted him with a cocky, "What's up?"

"I was just coming to find Ms. Morgan to let her know that we will begin with her 'training' tomorrow at 12 instead of 3." He replied in a stiff voice.

I looked up at him, expecting to see a hard look in his eyes but actually it looked more like he was trying not to laugh.

"That's fine, sir. I'll be there."

"Don't forget to let the other team members know too." He finished, and then he turned and walked away before I could even reply. He glanced over his shoulder and called back to me, "Oh, and Cammie, you should probably get as much sleep as you can." He gave me a pointed look and then turned down another corridor.

"Well that was awkward." I said with a chuckle, expecting Zach to laugh with me but instead he was silent with a slightly hurt look.

"Zach, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"You choose other team mates over me?"

"No! I didn't! I was going to ask you but earlier you were being a jerk… and then now…" I trailed off.

Zach immediately looked better and he got an excited gleam in his eyes, "So it's me, you and…?"

"Bex." I finished his question.

"Excellent." He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "I better go start getting prepared! See you at noon!" He started to run off, but after he has made it a few steps, he turned around, came back, and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for picking me." He said in a soft voice.

"I wouldn't want anyone else there," was my response.

He grinned and ran off towards his dorm and I turned and headed back towards my room, where I'm sure my friends are waiting to hear exactly what happened tonight… and I was excited to tell them.

**Thank you for reading! Review if you get the chance, I love to hear what everyone has to say! I'll try and update agian soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for everyone that reviewed! Since people like it I'm definitely going to continue writing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girl series, all credit goes Ally Carter.**

**Please R&R, I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking and what you want to see in the story in the future! **

**I hope you enjoy chapter #3! **

** Chapter 3**

**(Cammie's POV)**

I came into the room, saw that my roommates were asleep, so I decided it could wait until morning. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and slept all the way until Bex woke me up at 4 o'clock. 4 o'clock!

"Cam, wake up." Bex said softly.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," I grumbled back.

"Cam. Wake up. Right now." She spoke, raising her voice a little.

"GO AWAY BEX." I turned over and tried to tune her out.

"Cameron Morgan! You wake up right this moment!" She yelled as she pulled me out of bed. I landed on the floor and yelped at the coldness.

"Alright, Alright I'm up. What's the emergency?" I mumbled.

"I want to get a little training in before tomorrow. This is the only time the gym is free." She replied.

"Ugh! I think it's more important to get some sleep…" I tried to climb back into bed.

"Nice try," she said with a small laugh. I decided she wasn't going to let me get any more sleep, so I got up and got changed for the gym.

As we walked over there I noticed something was wrong with Bex, she wasn't speaking and she looked… nervous?

"Bex? You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah! Course. I'm fine." She responded, but her voice shook.

"Are you nervous about the mission?"

"Of course not Cammie!"

"Bex, it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared! It's just my first mission, and I don't want to mess up." She finally gave me an honest answer.

"Me too… except, I'm really scared. What if something happens to you, or Zach? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was the cause of you guys getting hurt." I said quietly.

"Oh Cam! Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. We've all been training for this for a really long time, and I'm sure whatever mission they are sending us on isn't even that important." She said with more confidence.

"You really believe that?" I said, trying to get her to convince herself.

"Yes! We will all be absolutely fine." Now she sounded more like her old self.

"Alright." I said with a small smile.

"Let's go do some training before breakfast. Race you to the gym!" She yelled as she took off towards the big building.

I chased after her and managed to touch the building right before her.

I laughed, "Hahahaha! Beat ya."

"Rematch." She said with her signature death glare.

"Let's work on some combat routines." I said, avoiding the subject.

"This isn't over Cammie." She still looked PO'ed but I figured she'd get over it once we started working out.

We worked out hard, and didn't stop until breakfast time. By the time we got to breakfast I was sore but feeling more confident that I could hold my own in a fight.

"Where were you guys?" asked Liz as soon as we sat down, "We were really worried." She looked at Macey.

"Liz was worried. I figured you guys were doing something related to mission." She said with an eye roll.

"We're sorry Liz, we just went to the gym for a little bit." I said, trying to appease her.

"You should have left a note." She replied with a pout.

"We will next time." Bex promised.

"What if there isn't a next time?" Liz persisted, now making her real concern evident: She was worried something would happen to us while we were on our mission.

"We're going to be fine; nothing is going to happen to us." Bex said soothingly, trying to calm Liz down, who was now becoming panicky.

"How do you know that? _Anything _could happen to you guys when you're out there! There are so many possibilities of awful things that could happen. I did the math, you guys have a 0.44% chance of survival. 0.44%?! That means you have a .56% chance of dying! DYING." She started to speak faster as her panic became more noticeable.

"Hey, at least if they die you still got me." Macey said sarcastically.

I could tell something was up with Macey too, but I knew I had to calm down Liz first. Hearing that my odds of survival were less than 50% was not making me feel any better about the mission; and Liz was just getting started.

"What if the bad guys take you and torture you? What if Bex and Zach can't get to you in time!? What if you end up like your da-" Liz stopped with her rant suddenly, and I felt my face turn red and my eyes burn. My dad has been on my mind constantly since Mr. Solomon asked me to do the mission, but I was trying to think of the good things… not the fact that he never came home. I stood up from the table and walked out of the dining hall. As soon as I was out of breakfast I ran to another secret passage, and for the second time that week I cried. I thought about all my fears, and I couldn't seem to stop.

_What if I do end up like my dad? What if I die and leave my mom alone… she already lost her husband; I don't think she could handle losing me too._

_What if something happens to Bex? She's one of my best friends, and one of the only people that I trust with my life… but what if she gets hurt because of me? Because I wasn't a good enough spy, or couldn't get to her in time. _

_What if I failed the mission? What if I just can't complete it and I have to come back to school knowing I'm a failure? I would be the laughing stalk of the CIA and they would never ever take me seriously again. _

_What if something happens to Zach? As much as I try and deny it I have strong feelings for him. I trust him completely even though I know I shouldn't… what if he gets hurt? I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost him or Bex. _

_What if I'm just not good enough for this? What if I will never be a spy as good as my mom, my aunt, or my father?_

_What if the reason my dad never came home is because he wasn't good enough? What if that happens to me too, I'm just not good enough so I don't make it back. _

My mind kept going, telling me all the things I didn't want to hear, and the things that I didn't want to think about. I kept thinking about my dad… wondering what happened to him, and if I would ever see him again. My mom said he would be proud of me, but I'm not sure that's true. The only thing I've done so far is have relationship with a guy that I shouldn't have. I decided that since I wasn't sure right now if my dad was proud of me, I would make my dad proud of me. I decided I would forget about all my worries and just do the best job on this mission that I could. I'm young, and everyone makes mistakes. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11: 47 and 45 seconds; which means I only have 12 minutes and 15 seconds to get to Mr. Solomon's class room. I sprinted down to Sublevel One and made it to his classroom with a minute and 13 seconds to spare. Bex and Zach were already waiting for me, and by the way Zach was looking at me I could tell Bex had told him what happened. I shot Bex a death glare, but she didn't even flinch. She shrugged; like 'what was I supposed to do' and looked at Mr. Solomon.

"So if you are here I am assuming Cameron has asked you to join her on the mission." He raised an eyebrow, and Bex and Zach nodded.

"Well, before I go into more detail about the mission I need to make one thing clear." He paused, "If you chose to accept this mission you need to understand, this mission will be dangerous. There is no guarantee that you will all survive, there is also a chance that _none_ of you will survive. This mission will not be easy and it will test you in every way; you will have to use all of the skills you have learned to even have a chance of completing it, and even then you may fail. The CIA is asking teenagers to complete this job; but truly the mission is better suited for older agents. I do not mean to scare you; I just need to tell you how it is. Do _not _accept the mission if you are unsure in any way, because once you accept there is no going back." He made eye contact with all of us and I felt my resolve waiver. I felt the need to say something:

"Can I just say something really fast?" I looked at Mr. Solomon, he nodded. "I would like you guys to be there with me. In fact, there is no one else I would chose to take; but I want you both to understand that what Mr. Solomon said is true. There is a chance that we will not make it, and I don't want either of you to feel like I forced you. I want you to understand that you are my best friends, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, don't feel like you have to accept, because you don't. If you don't want to go, I will _not_ look at you any different. Please… jus- just think about it for a moment before you accept." I finished, my voice cracking at the end. I looked at my feet, tears threatening to come again.

It was quiet for a long time. Finally Zach spoke:

"Cam. We are here because we want to be," He looked at Bex, who nodded her agreement and allowed Zach to speak for her, "do _not _feel like you forced us to go. We make our own decisions and we know what we can and can't do. What we can do is go with you and protect you, what we can't do is stay here and wonder if your okay, if you have good backup, or if your even coming home. We will go with you, because we want to, not for _any _other reason." He finished, his voice never wavering or showing any signs of doubt.

Bex nodded but was silent.

"Rebecca, do you feel the same way?" Mr. Solomon asked, needing to hear her say it.

"Yes sir. I will go with her. I accept the mission, despite its dangers." She said, speaking with utmost confidence.

"Great. I will now brief you on the mission." He stopped, and clicked a button under his desk. There was a bunch of sound; but no noticeable difference to the room. I looked at Zach and Bex, confused, and their expressions mirrored my own.

"I sound proofed the room," he answered our unspoken question.

We looked at each other and nodded, agreeing that that made sense.

"Here we go." He put on a PowerPoint. An image of a man showed up. "This is Edward Francisco. He is a leader of a terrorist group whose calls themselves The Black Hand. They are trying to get their hands on some nuclear weapons to use against the U.S. and England. It is your job to go undercover and gather intel on how he plans to attack us."

A picture of a building flashes onto the screen, "This is Greenwood Prep School. It is a high class school, where _many _important people send their children. It is similar to what people believe our school is. You three will go undercover as students, your mission is to befriend the children of 4 leaders of The Black Hand. Their names; Haley Francisco, Jacob Harvey, Megan Williams, and Garret Miller. Bex, it is your job to become friends with Megan Williams. Zach, it is your job to befriend Jacob Harvey, and Cameron, it is your mission to befriend Haley Francisco, and…" He trailed off and it looked like he was little embarrassed. He coughed, "The CIA would like you to _"date" _Garret Miller. I blushed, and I felt Zach grip the table tightly.

"Couldn't I just befriend him too?" Zach asked, trying to control some emotion.

"That is not what the CIA has asked!" Solomon snapped. "I'm sorry if that is uncomfortable for you Ms. Morgan, but the CIA believes that it will be the fastest way to befriend the rest of them. Garret is 'popular' at the school, as is Haley, so by dating the popular kid…" He trailed off, but I understood what he was saying.

"I have lists of their personalities, and various facts about them that will make it easier for you to become their friends. I also have a list of the covers you shall have. None of you will know each other. So you will have to develop some sort of code to pass information around. Liz, will be available to you guys at all times. If you send her information, _in code, _she will distribute it to the other teammates." He handed us each a few pieces of papers. I looked over the cover, and tried to imagine myself as this girl. I could not, but I realized I would have to become her if I wanted to complete the mission. I also looked at the profiles of my two targets, Haley reminded me of Macey, before she came here. I doubted that me and Haley would have gotten along under normal circumstances, but since I had to basically become her… when I flipped to Garret I saw that he was pretty hot. Like, supermodel hot. He would never go for someone like me.

"Mr. Solomon…" I coughed, "I don't think that a guy like Garret will ever go for someone like me."

He looked up at me, and frowned. "You seem to underestimate yourself. He will go for you, don't worry. Also, the person you must become would never think like that. You believe you are God's gift to mankind, and that any guy would be _lucky _to have you. So start thinking like that now."

"Alright." I breathed out, and tried to think like my cover. Madison Moore. I play field hockey, and cheerlead, my birthday is February 7th, I am 17, my favorite color is pink, and I believe I am God's gift to mankind.

"Who are you Bex?" I asked.

"Whose Bex? My name is Amber, Amber Lee." She replied, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I am Madison Moore." I reply with a laugh and shake her hand. "And what's your name?" I turn to Zach. He doesn't look at me.

"Mason White."

"Nice to meet you," I laugh, but he doesn't laugh me with.

"Zach, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not taking you with me if you're going to be like this!" I said exasperated.

"You make it sound like this is going to be fun!" He shot back.

"You agreed to go! I don't know what you expected!" I replied angrily.

"I didn't expect the mission to be _so _easy!"

"I'm _sorry_, next time I'll make sure that we get a mission that will surely get us killed." I sarcastically replied.

"This isn't even a mission! You get to go date some popular kid at a British Prep School, and I have to make friends with some soccer player. This is something that would happen every day if we didn't go to this school!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry you're jealous, but it not my fault that they asked me to date him. I'm just following orders." I screamed back.

"Jealous?! I'm not jealous! I just think this is the stupidest mission ever! Get Grant to do it or something." He turned to walk out but when he tried the handle the door was locked.

"Let me out." He said in a cool voice.

"You agreed to go. You have to go," was Mr. Solomon's only comment.

"Alright! Now that you know your covers… learn them. You need to be able to act like yourself, even though you are not you. Think of any question any one could ever ask you, and make sure you have the answer. You leave tomorrow afternoon, but tomorrow morning you will go get makeovers and you will be given the equipment that you will take. Meet in the dining hall at 3 o'clock tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." He pressed the button again and there were more sounds, Zach tried the door again and this time it opened, he walked as quickly out of the room as he could and I hurried to follow him.

"Zach, do you want to talk about this?" I asked him, but he didn't reply.

"Zach! You're acting like a child."

"Not now, Gallagher Girl." He said but the name didn't sound like it normally did, now he said it mockingly, like it was an insult.

"Fine." I stopped walking so that Bex could catch up. She didn't ask about it and for that I'm glad. Mr. Solomon called out of the room:

"You are all excused from classes for the rest of the day. Go sleep. You'll need it."

I was happy about this because I couldn't really handle people right now. Bex and I walked up to the room in silence, we changed and laid in bed, we were both asleep within moments.

**The end of another chapter! I hope you guys liked this one too. It's longer, and the action is just geting started. **

**Please review and let me know what you're thinking! I love to hear from all of you, and if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to try and include them!**

**Thank you so much for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks again for everyone that reviewed! And a special thanks to BellaGoode for the idea of doing Zach's POV :D And I'm not a guy, so my Zach point of view might not be the best, so I'm sorry for that hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, all rights go to Ally Carter!**

**Please R&R with ideas and I'll try and work them in **

**Hope you guys enjoy Chapter Number 4!**

**Chapter 4 **

**(Zach's POV)**

I heard Joe yell that we didn't have to go to any more classes, which is good because I wouldn't have gone, and that we should get some sleep, but that one wasn't going to happen. I was so worked up thinking about Cam and _Garret_! It made me sick to think about the two of them, being together, kissing, maybe Cammie even starting to like him for real! I started to pace in my room, thinking about ways that I could keep them apart.

_Zach. Calm down. Breathe. Cammie's not going to fall for him, she knows that this is just a mission. She likes you. Right? Why else would she have kissed you in the hallway the other day? _

The voice in my head tried to calm me down, and it worked a little bit. Cammie wouldn't have kissed me if she didn't like me, right? I sat down, and thought it through; she had to complete the mission. She already agreed to that, so there was no going back. Just because she 'dated' Garret didn't mean she would develop real feelings for him. It was a fake relationship, it didn't mean anything… I continued to think to myself for a while.

"Hey Zach, how's it going?" Grant asked.

I hadn't even noticed he had walked in. If I stay unfocused like this I'm not going to be any help on the mission.

"Hey Grant."

"What's up?" He asked with concern, I guess he could tell something was wrong.

"Nothing man." I replied.

"Common, talk to me." He pressed.

"Drop it." I said, my voice rising a little bit.

"No. Zach, you can't go on a mission tomorrow if you're not focused. You're just going to screw it up for your team. Tell me what's wrong." He said sternly.

I knew he was right but I wasn't really sure how to start.

"It's Cam I guess. On our mission, she has to 'date' some guy. It bothers me." I managed.

"You like her. That's normal." He asked, slightly confused, he didn't see what the issue was.

"I _don't _like her! We are just friends, not even friends most of the time." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Why did everyone assume that I liked her?! We're just friends. Friends can kiss. In normal schools I'm sure that happens all the time. I'm not really used to being around girls, so I think it's pretty normal that she makes me nervous, and I can't seem to think straight.

"Dude, you like her. It's obvious." Grant said with a laugh.

"I don't like her" I said in almost a growl, I stood up and took a step towards him with my hands in a fist.

"Whoa, Whoa. Calm down. I just think it's funny that you won't accept that you like her." Grant said, placing his hands next to his head.

I walked out of the room then, but I still didn't miss Grant yelling after me:

"If you tell her you like her, she won't go for the other guy!"

I walked to the 'stables' so that I could be alone for a little bit. I thought about what Grant said, and I thought about how I really felt. I thought about how she made me feel when I was around her, and how I always wanted to be with her, I thought about how I was worried when I found out she was going on a mission, and how I just want her to be safe. I realized that we have something more than friendship even though I wasn't sure what it was yet. I also decided that Grant was right, I should tell her how I feel even though I'm not even exactly sure how I feel yet. I went to go find her, walked over towards her room. Bex wasn't there but I figured she was with Grant, they were together all the time these days, it was obvious how they felt about each other, why couldn't it be that easy for me and Cammie? Macey and Liz were at classes so it was just Cam. She was sleeping in her bed, and she looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her; I smiled slightly and realized that this could wait until later but as I turned around I heard her whisper:

"Zach"

I turned around to look at her but she was still asleep, which means she was dreaming about me, and knowing that she dreamed about me made me happier then I had been in a while. I walked towards her, and she stirred a little bit and cracked her eyes open. "Zach?" She said groggily.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you." I replied, my voice a little husky.

"'s okay." She turned over.

"Cam? Should I come back later?"

"No you can stay." She turned back over, but pulled the blanket up to her chin, which made me wonder what she was wearing. I felt myself get a little hard, wondering if maybe she was naked right now.

"What do you want to talk about?" She said, her voice still rough from just waking up.

"I'm sorry about waking you…" I started.

"It's fine." She coughed. "I'm going to change, okay?"

I nodded.

"Turn around…" She blushed.

I turned around, but watched her out of my peripherals. She was wearing an oversized shirt and some underwear. I wondered briefly if the shirt was her dad's. But then I was much more focused on the way her butt looked in that underwear. Black was always a good choice.

She coughed again. I wondered if she was coming down with something.

"Do you mind if I shower really fast? It'll only take a minute but Macey and Liz will be back soon, and they'll be mad if they can't shower before dinner." She asked, obviously embarrassed.

"No that's fine." I answered trying to control my hard-on. Just thinking about her in the shower, naked, a few yards from me was doing some not so good things to my teenage hormones.

"It'll only take a second, I'll be right back." She turned around, giving me a nice view of her butt. She walked into the bathroom, and I let out a breath. I had to get myself under control, or this was going to be a very unpleasant visit. I thought about anything other than Cammie showering. Shit. This wasn't working. I found a book near her bed and I started to read that, which helped some. In 2 minutes and 43 seconds I heard the shower turn off, exactly one minute and 13 seconds later she walked back into the room.

"All done!" She said with a smile.

I smiled back, and patted the spot next to me on the bed. She came over and sat next to be, obviously curious about what I had to say.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for being a jerk earlier." I started, I didn't like that I had had to apologize more than once the last couple of days. I had to start being nicer.

"It's okay; I said some things I shouldn't have either." She looked at her feet. She was so cute when she got like that, all disgruntled.

"That's not all I wanted to say though, I came here to say that you were right-"

"Zach-" She interrupted me.

"Go ahead" I said, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry that the mission is so lame. I'm sure you've been on missions much harder, and that this seems really easy to you, but I'm really nervous and I would feel much better if you were there to help me." She blushed again, but this time kept looking at me. I held eye contact, and grabbed her hand.

"This mission isn't lame, I shouldn't have said that. It will be hard, harder than most because you have to become someone else. Luckily, it will be easy for you, Chameleon." I said with a chuckle, "and Gallagher Girl, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. That's what I came here to talk to you about-"

"To tell me you wanted to go on the mission?" She asked her confusion apparent.

"No, that-" I tried again.

"Cam! You should be sleeping" Liz scolded as she walked into the room.

Cam rolled her eyes, "Liz, why don't you yell at Bex for being with Grant?"

"I would if she brought Grant here!" Cam laughed, but I was kind of annoyed. I was trying to say something!

I coughed.

"Oh! Liz, can you give us a moment?"

"Well, I have to shower. So you can have until I get out of the shower." She replied as she walked into the bathroom. Thinking about Liz in the shower definitely did not affect me like Cam did.

I started again "I was trying to say, that-"

"Cam, do you know where my black lace bra went? Oh. Hey Zach." And for the first time I saw Macey McHenry blush. I couldn't stay in this room of all girls for much longer, my hormones were going into overdrive.

"It's in the third drawer on the left." Cam said with another eye roll, I wondered if she owned any black lace bras.

Macey had regained her cool, and was now back to the Macey I knew. She walked over to the drawer, grabbed the bra, and then looked directly at me. I _might_ have drooled a little bit. I felt my pants get tighter, but when I felt Cam look at me while I was staring I immediately looked back to her.

"I'm going to go get changed." Macey walked toward the bathroom too.

Liz walked out of the bathroom, before I even had the chance to start again.

"Alright! Time's up, Cammie's got to get ready now." Liz was always so motherly.

I looked at Cam, but she was nodding.

"Liz's right, we can talk later."

I nodded, and even though I was frustrated I realized I would never be able to say what I needed to say with Cam's roommates there to listen. I stood up, waved goodbye, and walked back to my room. Soon I would tell Cammie how I felt, it would come. I didn't need to force it.

(Cammie's POV)

-Taking place from when Zach woke her up-

_Zach and I were walking along the beach, he had brought a picnic and we were looking for a good place to set up. We found a perfect place on the dunes near the water, but far enough away that the food wouldn't get wet. He held my hand as we ate the strawberries and sandwiches he had brought. It was perfect, watching the sunset as we ate dinner. He leaned over to kiss me, and at first it was innocent, but then he moved his head to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands to my sides and started to pull me closer to him. I kissed his harder, and he finally broke the kiss, but only to move his lips to my neck. I moaned quietly, "Zach"_

I heard someone moving in my room, and I cracked my eyes open. It was Zach.

"Zach?" I said, still not even close to awake.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you." His voice sounded deeper, kind of rough.

"'s okay." I turned back over and started to fall back asleep. I thought of Zach being in the room and I was suddenly self-conscious about the way I slept.

"Cam? Should I come back later?" He asked. I realized I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep so I said:

"No, you can stay." I realized I wasn't wearing much clothing, and I pulled my blanket higher. 'What do you want to talk about?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't have just come in my room for no reason.

"I'm sorry about waking you…" He started, I was feeling really uncomfortable in just my dad's oversized shirt and I knew that if I wanted to have a coherent conversation I needed to change.

"It's okay." I coughed to stop myself from blushing. "I'm going to change, okay?"

Zach nodded, but still didn't look away from me.

"Turn around…" I blushed, wondering when he was staring at me like that.

I walked over to my dresser to find some clothes to wear to dinner. I picked up some jeans and a blouse; I realized that I was going to shower so it didn't make any sense for me to change without showering. I figured Zach wouldn't mind and it would only take a minute. I coughed again, embarrassed about standing in front of him half naked.

"Do you mind if I shower really fast? It'll only take a minute but Macey and Liz will be back soon, and they'll be mad if they can't shower before dinner." I spoke fast, out of embarrassment.

"No, that's fine." He looked weird as he spoke, but I couldn't figure out what was different.

"It'll only take a second, I'll be right back." I said as I turned around and walked in to bathroom. It took me longer to shower than normal because I kept thinking about the fact that Zach was in the other room. I thought about if he was in this shower with me, or even just him in the shower by himself. I was getting wet, and not just from the shower. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. I finished the shower, and took an extra minute to get changed, still trying to get myself under control. Zach has never affected me like this before. I walked about of the bathroom and saw Zach reading a book he had picked up next to my bed. I smiled and said "All done!"

Zach patted the spot next to him on the bed, and I walked over there. Sitting next to Zach on a bed was not calming me down, and I needed to stay calm. I _was _curious to see what he had to say though.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for being a jerk earlier." He started, but I cut him off. I could tell he felt bad, and it killed me to think that he was beating himself up over it.

"It's okay; I said some things I shouldn't have either" I looked at my feet, embarrassed that I had suggested that he was jealous.

"That's not all I wanted to say though, I came here to say that you were right-"

"Zach-" I cut him off, I didn't want him to feel bad about going on the mission tomorrow, and I wanted him to understand that I was really thankful he was going.

"Go ahead" he encouraged.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry that the mission is so lame. I'm sure you've been on missions much harder, and that this seems really easy to you, but I'm really nervous and I would feel much better if you were there to help me." I blushed again; I wasn't sure why I found it so hard to express my feelings to him.

"This mission isn't lame, I shouldn't have said that. It will be hard, harder than most because you have to become someone else. Luckily, it will be easy for you, Chameleon." I said with a chuckle, "and Gallagher Girl, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. That's what I came here to talk to you about-"

Now I was confused, I thought he said the mission was lame? And now came to tell me that he wanted to go?

"To tell me you wanted to go on the mission?" I asked.

"No, that-" He tried again, this time he was interrupted by Liz.

"Cam! You should be sleeping" She was always over protective. I rolled my eyes, "Liz, why don't you yell at Bex for being with Grant?"

"I would if she brought Grant here!" I laughed. Liz was just being Liz. Zach coughed and I realized that Liz had interrupted whatever he had been trying to say.

"Oh! Liz, can you give us a moment?" I shot her a glance, telling her that the correct answer is yes.

"Well, I have to shower. So you can have until I get out of the shower." Liz replied as she walked into the bathroom.

Zach tried again, "I was trying to say, that-"

But then Macey walked in, and asked without thinking; "Cam, do you know where my black lace bra went?" She paused. "Oh. Hey Zach." She blushed, and I could tell she was very embarrassed, but Macey McHenry didn't do embarrassment like the rest of us, so within seconds she was under control.

"It's in the third drawer on the left." I rolled my eyes again. I watched Macey go over to that drawer, pick up the bra and then look directly at Zach. He was staring, open mouthed and everything. I could tell he felt me staring and tried to get himself under control. It affected me more than it should have, seeing him look at another girl.

"I'm going to go get changed." Macey said as she exited the room.

Zach opened his mouth to start again, but Liz was done with her shower and walked over to us:

"Alright! Time's up, Cammie's got to get ready now." Saved by the Liz. I usually would have told Zach he could stay, but I was still kind of hurt by the way he looked at Macey. I nodded and looked at Zach, "Liz's right, we can talk later."

I saw Zach nod his agreement, as he left. I was upset and kind of hurt, but I was also really curious to see what he had to say. I will have calmed down enough later to try and have this conversation again.

**Alright, chapter 4. Just a little bit more on their relationship, and less on action! Don't worry; there will be plenty of action in the next chapter **** This one was a little bit more 'inappropriate' and I'm betting that the next chapters will be about the same, so if you don't want any of that… sorry :/ **

**Please review! The reviews make my day :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! I really appreciate it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series, all credit goes to Ally Carter.**

**Please R&R, with more suggestions! **

**Also: I don't have anyone reviewing my work, so please forgive me for my grammatical errors, even though I tripled checked, I'm sure I will have some. **

**Here's Chapter number 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**(Cammie's POV)**

Dinner was uneventful, and I went to bed that night right afterwards. I woke up the next morning at 2:45 and went to go wake Bex up, but she wasn't there. I was worried at first, but I realized she'd meet us at 3 like she was supposed to. I got dressed, but I wasn't really sure what I should wear since I was getting makeover. I chose to just put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. When I got down to the dining hall and Buckingham, Dr. Fibbs, Mr. Solomon, and Mr. Smith were already waiting for us, Zach was there too but Bex still wasn't.

I checked my watch; she still had 3 minutes and 37 seconds to get here but she was cutting it kind of close. I looked at Zach to see if he knew where she was but he just shrugged. We waited, and when the clock stuck 3 Professor Buckingham clapped her hands together and said:

"I guess we will get started without Rebecca." She ushered us towards some people in the corner, who I had assumed were there to make us over. I met a nice woman by the name of Rita, who soon began to change the way I looked. It was a long and grueling process, I won't go into all the details, but let's just say by the time I was down I looked like a perfect image of the 'popular' kid. I kept my brown hair but they gave me extensions so that it was longer, almost down to the middle of my back. She also did my eyebrows, and taught me how to do my makeup to perfection. When she gave me the mirror I almost didn't recognize myself. It wasn't over however, because next she brought out my wardrobe. Rita was very helpful and taught me all the latest fashions. She had organized my suitcase so that my clothes were in outfits, but she still wanted to make sure I knew what was stylish. She also gave me at least 10 recent fashion magazines so that I could read them on the plane and have something to talk about with the other students there. And finally she gave me a typed book and a briefcase of what was 'it' nowadays. I had posters of Zac Efron, and Josh Hucherson, I had the reviews of the newest movies so I could pretend like I had seen them, and I also was given a more detailed cover.

I felt prepared and ready to go, but I was worried that Bex still wasn't here. It was almost 4:30, she should be here by now. I asked Mr. Solomon about it and he replied:

"I'm sure she will turn up."

That wasn't really helpful, and it didn't make me feel better. I tried to occupy my mind with other things as I waited for Zach to be finished. I started to read the magazine and I began to lose my confidence; I was not born for a life like this. I had no idea how to talk boys or hairstyles, honestly I had no idea how I could convince people that I truly knew what I was talking about. I was sure people would see through me right away. Finally, I looked up and saw Zach. He looked completely different, but not in a bad way. His hair was dyed lighter, like a sandy brown, and cut shorter than before. He wasn't wearing clothes like he normally did either; I could see that the clothes they packed him were all preppy. Currently he was wearing a tightish white v-neck, and dark wash straight jeans that stopped at his light tan Wallabies.

It was a good look on him. He never really told me what his cover was, but I think he was supposed to be athletic. It was a good thing he worked out so much, because it would have been pretty hard to make his look muscular. He walked towards me and stopped suddenly, "You look great." He flashed me a smile, and came to sit down next to me.

"Thanks." I said with a blush, "You don't look too bad yourself." I joked as I lightly elbowed him in the side. He chuckled, but then looked at me in concern.

"It doesn't seem like it's like Bex to be late." He asked, obviously wondering where she was. It was now almost 5, and in all the years I've know her she has never been a minute late, let alone 2 hours. I was starting to get more worried.

"I asked Mr. Solomon but he didn't really seem concerned." I said, trying to calm down my own nerves.

"Do you want to go try and find her?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay, I'll distract Joe, and you go look for her." He gave me a small smile and walked over to Mr. Solomon, as soon as I saw Zach talking to him I figured I was safe and stuck away. I went back to my room first, but she still wasn't there. Next I checked the gym, the library, all the science labs, Sublevel One, and finally I checked the boy's room. That's where I found her, fast asleep next to Grant. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew that I had to.

"Hey Bex?"

"Yeah?" She mumbled.

"You've overslept." I laughed.

"Go away." She grumbled as she turned and rested her head on Grant's stomach.

"Bex, you have to get up." I said a little sterner.

She opened her eyes a little bit and peaked at me, I waved. She blushed, embarrassed to be caught cuddling with Grant.

"I have my alarm set; I'll get up when it goes off." She still moved to separate herself from Grant.

"It's 5:22." I replied.

"That can't be right!" She sat up immediately and started to pull on her shoes, while muttering to herself, "I can't believe I did that. They are going to be so mad! Crap, Crap, Crap!"

I laughed and watched her try and find her other shoes, which she had misplaced.

Grant had started to stir, and he looked over at Bex and asked "Where you going babe?" obviously confused by what was happening.

"It's okay, I just overslept, I have to go get ready for the mission."

He turned over as he mumbled, "Okay, hurry back to me." He was asleep again.

Bex looked at me, as if daring me to say something but the only thing I was feeling was jealousy. Why couldn't I have a relationship like them? They were a cute couple, and I felt kind of bad that I am taking her away from him. Bex started to leave the room and I hurried after her.

"Did they seem mad?" She asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Nope, they didn't even mention that you weren't there. You do need to go get your makeover though, before they leave."

She nodded and we both ran towards the dining hall. When we got there Zach was sitting in a chair while Mr. Solomon was scolding him.

Bex and I only caught the end, but we heard:

"Zach! We can't keep this up much longer." Mr. Solomon said, his voice a mixture of concern and disapproval.

"Just a little while longer, Joe. I'm doing the best I can." Zach replied, almost pleading.

"Well, obviously your best isn't good enough! You need to work faster, before people find out!" He voice rose, and he spoke in almost a yell. We had never heard him yell before, and we looked at each other wondering what had Mr. Solomon so worked up.

"I don't know what you want from me! I'm doing the _best I can. _I can't do any better. It's not an easy job! Do you know how hard it is to keep this from Cammie-" Zach cut off suddenly once he saw me and Bex.

Mr. Solomon turned around, "Ah. Rebecca, so nice of you to join us." He didn't sound very happy. I looked at Zach, who was running his hands through his hard in frustration. I wanted to know what they were talking about. Why did people always what to keep things from Cammie?

I opened my mouth to ask, but Bex shook her head no before I had the chance to ask. She must have had a better plan or she wouldn't have had me stop. I listened and didn't speak, even though I was dying to.

"Rebecca, you need to go see Rita. She will give you a makeover. Since you decided not to show up on time, while you do that we are going to go get some equipment from Dr. Fibbs." Mr. Solomon's voice was still strained with some kind of emotion but I wasn't sure what. Bex went to get her makeover while Zach and I walked to where Dr. Fibbs was. I couldn't seem to make eye contact with Zach, but at this point that was fine with me. I always hated who whenever we seemed to get somewhere in our relationship he always fucked it up. Why would he need to keep something from me? Ever?

"Cammie. Talk to me." Zach tried to grab my hand, and turn me towards him. I pulled away.

"Stop Zach. Not now. I need to focus on this mission."

"Cammie, listen to me! It's not what you think." Zach was begging with his eyes to forgive him, or to at least listen to him. He was too attractive for his own good, I nearly caved.

"What is it Zach? Why is it never what anyone thinks it is? And _why_ does _everyone_ want to keep things from me? I'm not a child!" I stomped my foot like a child, though, and I walked away from him.

I wanted to forgive him, and when he looked at me like that I could barely stand. I nearly forgave him, but I knew that I couldn't.

"Oh! There you are, a little behind schedule." Dr. Fibbs checked his watch. "Isn't there supposed to be another one?" He looked at Mr. Solomon in confusion.

"She will be joining us soon." Mr. Solomon replied shortly.

"Okay!" He clapped his hands together, "Let's get started."

He walked over to where 4 tables were set up, on each table there were different types of gear, some of them I was familiar with, but others I was not. He moved to the table with things that I knew already, it was basic communication units, disguised as various common objects. Earrings for me, a necklace for Bex, and a watch for Zach.

"I'm sure you both already know what these are." He didn't bother to elaborate. Instead he moved to another table, on this one there were 3 backpacks. Mine was a North Face backpack, as was Zach's, but Bex's was an over the shoulder satchel. They looked like just basic backpacks but I'm sure they had some secrets.

"These look like ordinary backpacks but do not be decived, they had a couple of tricks." He help it out to us, we took them. They were heavier than I expected.

"Look inside." Dr. Fibbs instructed. I did and saw that they were empty, but I could feel the weight so I know that there must have been a secret pocket somewhere. I checked in each of the obvious pockets, but I didn't see anything different about them. I felt around in the bag to see if I could feel anything irregular, again I couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach doing the same thing, I needed to find it before him, just this one little victory would make me feel much better. I studied the bag, and I saw that the bottom of the bag looked a little different. I felt along the bottom, but I still couldn't feel anything. I was frustrated at this point, and I picked up the bag to give back to Dr. Fibbs, as I did I felt the North Face logo. It felt different than normal, and I quickly inspected it. I found that the logo could be pressed, so I pressed it. When I did I heard a very quiet click, and felt around all the pockets of the bag again. This time, I found in the biggest pocket that there was a compartment in the side, big enough to fit papers and other smaller items. Inside that pocket there was another button, once I pressed that I felt another movement and the bottom of the bag shifted. I found a much bigger compartment there, with money, fake passports, a fake driver's license, and various disguises.

"I found some of the compartments." I held the bag out for Dr. Fibbs to see, he looked impressed and I tried to keep a smug smile off my face. I heard Zach make a sound almost like a growl, and it was pretty hot. I looked at him, and he smirked at me.

"You think that finding a compartment before me really means something?" He whispered, only for me to hear.

My answer was silence. He laughed to himself, while waiting for Fibbs to continue.

"There are other compartments in the backpack too, but I don't have time to show you them to you now. I think you'll find them by yourselves. I also have for you some computers." He handed us computers. "You will find that these are not regular computers, everything will be the normal is you type Yellow as a password. You can use the computer for schoolwork, and all of that. By the way, we have made you all realistic Facebooks, Twitters, and other social media sites, you will be expected to try and use them, even though it is banned at the school." He paused for a breath. "Anyways, if you type your official code names into the password box it will ask for an eye scan, if you pass that it will open to a secure site that you can use to communicate with the other members of your team, as well as Mr. Solomon, Liz, and myself. Please contact us at home as little as possible."

I looked at Mr. Solomon, grateful that I would be able to contact him. He nodded, and gave me a small smile.

"Alright, moving on. This is 'school' supplies. They also have secrets, but again we don't have time to fully discuss it." He gestured at a table with what appeared to be as he said school supplies.

"This is the finally table. With the coolest things, I might add. Ms. Sutton and I have been working on this nonstop for the past few weeks. These are invisibility suits. Not invisibility suits, in the sense that it turns you invisible, but it reflects what is behind you, in a way that you 'blend' in with the background. It's more or less a chameleon suit." He finished with a huge grin. I laughed at his obvious excitement.

"These will be great, thank you!" I thanked him as I shook his hand. I grabbed my supplies and placed them in my back pack, putting my suit in the smaller compartment.

"Thanks Dr." Zach shook his hand also, and gave him a smile. He started to collect his items too. He brushed hands when reaching for the pencils, and I blushed which only made him chuckle. He leaned in closer, and brushed his lips to my ear as he whispered:

"How long do you want to pretend like you aren't going to forgive me?"

I shivered, and I moved away from him. He laughed again and moved away as he continued to collect the other items. I took a deep breath and tried to keep calm.

Bex rushed in, and she looked great as always, but with noticeable differences. Her hair was dyed darker, it was almost black now. She had a couple of realistic looking tattoos, but they were small things like butterflies and flowers. She had a few more piercings too, her cartilage and her seconds. She was obviously supposed to be artistic. I quickly wondered how they were going to deal with the fact that Bex couldn't draw. Luckily, she was there just in time to collect all of her equipment. She grabbed it quickly and threw it in her bag; she had a couple of extra things, like a notepad which I assumed was already full and various art supplies.

"You look good." I complimented her.

"Yeah, you do." Zach said with his best smile. I wondered if he was flirting with her to bother me, because it was working.

I frowned.

Bex laughed though, "Thank you guys."

"You have to go now. I'm sorry, you will only have about 15 minutes to say goodbye to everyone. Your close friends are all gathered in the main hall." Mr. Solomon ushered us towards the doors and we quickly exited.

When we got to the main hall, we found Macey, Liz, Grant, and Jonas waiting for us. I ran right over to Macey and Liz and gave them a big hug.

"Keep safe while you're out there okay?" Liz was tearing up, and it was making me tear up a little bit.

"Don't worry, we will be perfectly fine." I responded, my voice shaking a little bit.

"Kick some bad guy ass for me okay?" Macey said with a determined look. I laughed and decided that my next mission I wanted her along.

"I will." I looked around and saw Zach embracing Jonas, and I saw Bex and Grant saying a nonverbal goodbye.

"Bex! Get over here and say goodbye to your friends." Macey yelled.

Bex laughed and blushed, but left Grant and came to said goodbye to Macey and Liz. All too soon our time was up, and Mr. Solomon called us over to him.

"This is goodbye. You're plane is waiting for you outside. Please sleep while you're on the plane, you might not get much rest while you're there." Bex and Zach said goodbye once again and went outside. I said goodbye, and started to leave but Mr. Solomon called me back.

"Cammie, I want you to know that you are an excellent spy. You are every bit as good as your father, and I believe that you will complete this mission within a few days. I also wanted to tell you that your father is the best spy I have ever met; I don't want you to go a second thinking that he wasn't and that's why he didn't come home." Mr. Solomon looked at me, and his words of encouragement gave a new sense of confidence, and I left the building feeling much better about the mission.

I found a jet awaiting me outside and Bex and Zach had already picked seats. I was forced to sit next to Zach but I put on headphones and immediately tried to fall asleep. I knew that Mr. Solomon was right, I needed my sleep. Today I knew that where I was sleeping I was safe, but tomorrow… everything would be questionable.

**End of Chapter 5.**

**So, what did you think? Let me know! I love to hear from all of you. **

**My next chapter the real actions starts. So please, keep with me. **

**I appreciate all of you that have read all my chapters! This is one of my first Fanfiction's so… thank you for sticking with me :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a long time since I updated! I started school again and it's been really hectic. I'm back though! Get ready for the mission **

**Disclaimer: All credits go to Ally Carter**

**Please R&R! :D**

**Here we go. The start of the adventure.**

**Chapter 5**

**(Cammie's POV)**

"Cam, wake up." Zach shook me slightly, I cracked my eyes open and saw Zach looking at me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"It's time to go, we're here." That was all that it took, I was up in a second. I glanced out the window and saw that it was raining; I was hoping it wasn't a bad omen.

Bex smiled, "Same old England. The sun never shines here!" She joked as she started to grab her stuff from the overhead compartment.

I'd been to England before, but never on a mission. I studied every book I could find on it, I knew that part of my cover was knowing popular hangouts, and major sites to see.

"Alright, everyone got their stuff?" The pilot asked, I wondered if he was one of us.

"Yes sir." I said politely.

"You're going to blow your cover if you're nice. Be mean. You think that you are better than everyone else, act like it." The pilot scolded. "I will be here to help you; I am Cameron's 'butler' so I can assist you in any major problems."

I felt better knowing that we would have a trained spy there with us to help. Just then, 3 huge limos pulled up. I gasped, wondering if that was really how we were going to get to school.

"You guys are rich; you need to arrive in style to give a good first impression." The pilot answered our unasked question.

Zach whistled, and grabbed his bag. He ran to the limo and hopped in, the limo started to pull away but then it stopped and Zach's window rolled down.

"Good luck!" He looked at me, "Keep safe." He rolled up his window and drove away.

"I guess it's our turn!" Bex grabbed her bag too, and gave me a hug. "You've got this under control. Be the spy I know that you are and we'll be out of here within a few days." She smiled and hopped into her limo.

"Keep safe." I whispered.

"I will!" She laughed back. I hadn't realized she could still hear me.

"Cameron, you're going to arrive last, hopefully attracting the most attention. Of course, the students will be in class but maybe it will help some."

Dang. I didn't really want all of the attention, but I didn't say anything; I just nodded. I also grabbed my bag and hopped into the limo, and our pilot slid into the driver's seat.

"My name is Jacob, by the way." He smiled and offered his hand for a shake.

"Madison." I said as I took his hand. Jake smiled; obviously happy I had stuck with my cover. I wondered if he would have scolded me again if I used my real name.

Jake and I chatted on our way to the school, but we stopped several times. We stopped for burgers, to do a little shopping, and to stop by a couple of the main sites in London. By the time we arrived at the school it was almost 8 o'clock and I'm sure that Zach and Bex had been here for several hours. I was excited to explore and start my mission but I knew that my role was to act as if I didn't care at all. When we pulled up I saw an older lady come to my door to meet me.

"You must be Madison," She beamed, "We're so excited to have you here." Her voice was one of those that made you want to fall asleep, no matter what you were doing.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

"I'll show you to your room." She offered, I nodded and started to take my bags from the trunk but she stopped me. "We have people for that." She looked at me, confused wondering why I would offer to take my own bags.

"I would hope so." I replied, blowing off her questioning eyes.

She coughed, "Well, you're room is upstairs, one of the nicest in the whole building."

"I don't have a roommate right?" I asked.

"No! You have a single suite, isn't that what you asked for?" She questioned.

"Yes, it is." I replied simply. I wasn't doing so well, I was nervous and not acting like myself, or the person I was supposed to be.

"Are there any other people here?" I asked when I noticed all the halls were empty.

"Yes. Every student is in class right now… the classes here a rigorous so I was nervous about accepting you here… but I'm sure you'll make an excellent addition to our team. "She finished with another fake smile, I wondered how much my 'parents' paid her so that she would accept me. I was sure 'my' grades were not the best. We took an elevator up to the 7th floor, and stepped out. We walked to the end of the hallway and stopped in front of an oak door marked 712.

"Well this is it," She handed me a key card; "I have to go, but if there are any problems with the room… please let me know." She walked away briskly.

I opened my door, and I'm pretty sure I was speechless. It was the most beautiful room I have ever seen, when you first walked in there was a long hallway, at the end of that hallway was a living room, completed with a bookcase, TV, couch, beautiful view. I saw that I had a balcony, but I continued into the next room. It was a full kitchen! Everything was brand new, all the appliance where stainless steel and the countertops were granite. I didn't even know why we needed a kitchen; since I was pretty sure we had a cafeteria.

"Wow." I gasped as I opened the double door to reveal my bedroom. My bags were already waiting for me, laid on my king sized bed. I had no idea why anyone would need a bed that size… my mind wandered and I thought about Zach and me sharing the bed. I shook my head to snap out of it. I turned to the door on my right, and saw that it was a bathroom and just like everything else in the house it was beautiful.

I turned back into the kitchen and saw that there was a note on the countertop.

_Dear Madison:_

_I hope everything is to your liking, if it is not please do not hesitate to let me know. This tablet has all of the information you need about the school including: your class schedule, a map, and rules. The map may help you some, but it will be easier for you to have an escort. I have arranged for Garret Miller, a student here, to show you to all of your classes. He will be there promptly at 9 AM tomorrow morning, please do not make him late. Tardiness will not be tolerated. Have a good night._

_Please contact me if you have any questions,_

_Headmistress Pricket _

I gasped, wondering how the CIA made that happen. Since I was meeting Garret tomorrow morning I figured that I should unpack and head to bed early, I needed all the beauty sleep I could get. I unpacked and placed all my clothes in order. I also picked out the outfit I was going to wear tomorrow, cute, preppy, expensive, but classy. I went to bed around 10.

**(Zach's POV)**

My limo driver and I rode to the school, arriving first. An older lady met us on the front steps and greeted me.

"You mustbe," She started,

"I'm Mason White; it's nice to meet you." I offered my hand to shake.

She shook it back, looking somewhat surprised.

She coughed, which I could tell was a nervous reaction.

"Well, I will show you your room now." She started up the steps, and even though she never mentioned it I assumed someone would take my luggage to my room. It was just now 2 o'clock, so I figured after she showed me my room I could look around some.

As we walked she was say random things like, "This is the library," "This is the cafeteria," "This is the lounge." Finally we reached the elevator; we rode to the 6th floor.

"The floors are every other, boys on the even, girls on the odd." She said, "Boys are allowed on girls floor, during the weekday until 9, but on the weekends there is no curfew as long as you wake up in your own room." She gave me a look. I wondered if I gave off the impression that I got a lot of ladies. Then again, that might just be the average for most of the rich, preppy, guys here.

"Thank you for letting me know." I replied.

"There is also a tablet in your room that has all of the information you could possibly need. Your class schedule, a map, though it is better if you find a person who will show you around, and a list of the rules. If you break the rules, you will get one warning because you are new… but after that you will be punished just like the other students. Claiming ignorance is not an option, since you have the list of rules and whether or not you choose to read it is up to you." She finished in a huff; obviously worried I would be a troublemaker.

"You won't see any problems out of me!" I replied sincerely, I couldn't afford to be expelled.

"Good." We reached the 6th floor and she took me to my room, room 612. She handed me my room key.

"I have other matters to attend to, please explore the building all you like. On week nights curfew is 12. Be in bed by that time." She turned to leave.

"Thank you!" I called after her.

I opened my door and the room was nicer than I expected. It came with a living room, full kitchen, bathroom, and a giant bedroom. The living room TV had an x-box, and I was excited about that. I would just play all night, but I knew I should do some recon before Bex and Cam got here.

I walked down my hallway and noticed that there were no students out; I guessed they must be in class right now. I went down to the 1st floor, where I could access the entire campus. As I walked down the hallway I noted all of the exits, along with my classroom locations, and places that looked like they could be popular hang outs. I saw a kid about my age down the hall. I greeted him with a head nod.

"Sup. You new?" He asked.

"Yeah, just got here today." I replied.

"Cool. My name's Alex. You?"

"Mason." I replied smoothly.

"What sports you play?" He asked, I was trying to stop myself from correcting his grammar, I was sure that wouldn't make me many friends.

"All of them. Soccer is my best." I answered.

"I'm on the soccer team, if you want to come hang with us later… we all meet in the Lounge at like 6. Come if you want." He offered, trying to sound nonchalant, but I could tell that he would look better among his friends he brought the new kid to them.

"Cool. I might, I got to see." I said noncommittally.

"I got to go to class now. Later." He waved as he walked back towards, I'm assuming, class.

I turned towards him and said, "See you later."

I wasn't sure if I should go, I did want to get in with the soccer players, but I didn't want to look desperate, and I definitely didn't want Alex to be more popular. If all soccer players were like him, I might kill myself before this mission was over. I continued to look around the school, locating all of my classes for tomorrow and getting a pretty good lay of the land. I was confident that if anything went wrong I would be able to find an exit.

I didn't run into anyone else, until about 5 when I saw Bex arrive.

I heard the Headmistress say, "That's a new student too. He just got here today."

Bex replied with a, "Wow, do all of your students look like that?" She gave me a wink and I blushed and looked at the ground. I knew she was just joking, but to say it in front of the Headmistress… I shot her a death glare, which she noticed and smiled.

I knew that the most contact we could do for the day, anything else would look suspicious so I headed back up to my room. I wanted to wait around till Cammie got here, but I had no idea when that would be and I didn't really have any reason to stay down there. I sat in my room and reviewed the rules, they were pretty basic things: get to class on time, no fighting, no cursing, no cell phones, curfew, and other normal things like that. I doubted that I would have any trouble following those rules, except maybe the curfew one.

I unpacked, and played some video games. At 5:30 I still hadn't decided if I was going to go or not… after I thought about it I decided that I wouldn't go. It's better to seem too good, then begging to join. I took a shower, and picked out my outfit for tomorrow. I knew it would be important to make a good first impression if I wanted to get in with the right crowd. I finished unpacking, then laid in bed and watched TV until I fell asleep at 9:04.

**(Bex's POV)**

I pulled into school at 5, and was greeted by who I'm presuming is the Headmistress.

"Hello, you must me Amber Lee." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Great! Well, I'm Headmistress Pricket and I am here to show you to your room."

We walked into the dorm building and I noticed Zach standing by the window. Pricket noticed me looking, and commented; "That's a new student too. He just got here today."

I smiled and said, "Wow, do all of your students look like that?" I winked at Zach, only half joking.

Pricket didn't laugh with me though, and I noticed Zach give me a glare. I turned back and smiled at him, doubting that Headmistress would even notice.

She showed me to my room, which was on floor 5.

She handed my room key, and then left. She had barley said two words since my comment about Zach.

"Thank you." I called after her.

She gave me forced smile, and nodded.

I opened my room and found everything to my liking. It was a very nice room: living room, kitchen, bedroom, huge bathroom. I found a note on my counter that said described what the tablet was for. I used the tablet and looked over my schedule and all the rules. They seemed easy enough to follow, except for the curfew thing… I was worried about that one.

I saw that it was just after 6. I decided to explore a little. I went out of my room and noticed that I was room 512. Then I headed down to the 1st floor. I looked around, noting all of the exits, and my classrooms. I had no doubt that I would be able to find them all tomorrow. I passed by a lounge area and saw a bunch of guys sitting on the couches; I decided to stop for a minute.

"Hey, I'm new here… and I was looking for the science room?" I had found it 20 minutes ago, but…

7 guys stood up to offer help. I laughed and looked to the cutest one, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said." I asked innocently.

Cute guy coughed, "I'm Jacob. And I would be happy to show you the science room." He shot his friends a glace, and walked over to the door where I stood.

"Here, its right this way." Jacob said with a smile. I knew that he must be from the states, and his southern accent was definitely only making him hotter. I followed him down the hallway to where I knew the science room was. I did also notice, however, that there were 4 other ways he could have taken that would have gotten us there a lot sooner.

Throughout the walk we chatted and got to know each other some. We reached the science room and I said a gracious thank you.

"No problem," He laughed, "It was _really _nice to meet you. I'd like to hang out again sometime?" He said with a hopeful smile.

I knew this was Zach's target, and I figured it couldn't hurt to have to two of us working on him. Also, he was really, really cute.

"That'd be great" I said with a smile.

"Excellent! What's your room number; I'll give you a call sometime." I told him, grateful that I had looked before leaving the room.

"Cool. I'll call you tomorrow." He started to walk away, "Oh! Can you find your way back to the room?" I didn't want to seem completely hopeless, so I laughed and told him that I thought I could.

He walked away and headed up to my room. Tomorrow I would have to find my target, but for now I was satisfied with Zach's.

I showered, and unpacked. I checked the clock it was almost 9, so I just watched some TV and fell asleep.

I knew tomorrow would be tough, first day of class and all, but I was also excited. Tomorrow had a lot of possibility, and I was determined not to waste it.

**End of Chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it :) **

**Please review, let me know what you think! **

**Again, sorry it took so long to post! I won't let that happen again :D **

**I'll write agian soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, all rights go to Ally.**

**Please Review! Reviews make my life. **

**I hope you like the chapter, if not let me know what you didn't like!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Cammie's POV)**

My alarm went off at 7:45, and I woke up immediately. I jumped in the shower, and took extra care with shaving, shampooing, and conditioning. I had to look my best today to impress Garret, and the rest of the school.

After I finished showering, I did my hair, put on my makeup, and got dressed in the outfit I picked out yesterday. I grabbed a bite to eat; I didn't need my stomach growling all day. It was about 8:30 when I finished everything so I had some time left before Garret got there. I went over my cover repeatedly; to make sure I knew every question that could be asked.

There was a knock on my door and I stood up, straightened out my dress, and walked over to answer the door. When I opened the door, I was stunned by his looks. He looked even better in person then he did in pictures. I quickly tried to cover my shock.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice just adding to his sexiness… it was deep and he had a British accent.

"Almost!" I said. I went back inside my room and went into my bedroom.

"You can come in if you want." I yelled towards the door, hoping I sounded bored.

I applied another layer of lip gloss, and double checked myself in the mirror.

"You look great." He said quickly behind me. I jumped; I hadn't realized he had come inside.

"Thanks." I replied, still hoping I sounded uninterested.

"We do need to go now. We're going to be late." He said, taking a step towards the door.

"One minute." I brushed him off.

"Madison. We need to go!" He said more sternly.

"Can you see that I'm busy?" I replied sharply.

"Meet me outside in 20 seconds or I'm leaving without you." He almost growled. It was one of the hottest things I had ever heard.

I waited 17 and a half seconds before I joined him outside.

"Alright. Let's go."

He didn't speak to me, and he led me down the hallway.

"This is the library." He said as he passed a room that I already knew was the library.

"I bet you won't spend much time in there." He smirked.

I decided not to respond.

"So now I get the silent treatment?" He asked me.

"No. I just don't have anything to say." I responded.

"We are almost to class. I'm really surprised you are in classes with me." Garret smirked again.

He was really starting to bother me.

"Why? You're assuming I'm stupid because I'm rich?" I snapped.

"Damn. I hope I'm wrong about you Moore. I like you." He said with a crooked smile as he walked into Bio.

I followed behind him with a grin. Zach was in this class with me, and I was nervous to see how he would react to me having to flirt with Garret.

I made eye contact with Zach and he gave me a smile and a nod. I saw him turn to a kid next to him and ask him:

"Who's that?"

The kid responded "I don't know, but I'd like too." He said with a suggestive voice.

I noted to stay clear of him. I wasn't sure where to sit, but luckily, Garret gestured me over to him before I looked like a loser.

"Guys, this is Madison." He started, "Do you go by Maddie?"

"Yeah. You can call me Madison or Maddy." I replied with a smile.

"This is Grace," He gestured to a brunette sitting behind him, she was beautiful. She nodded to say hello.

"This is Howard," He pointed to another hot guy sitting next to him.

"Nice you meet you." Howard said with his best smile.

"And this is Haley." He finished with a blonde sitting next to Garret. She looked me over, but I guess she decided that I would be okay because she spoke.

"I like your dress." She said with a smile.

"Thanks! I really like your shoes, the Prada collection from this year is my favorite." I tried to gush, I'm not sure I did very well. Luckily, Haley seemed to buy it because she looked at Grace and nodded.

"Well, class is about to start. So, you can sit next to Garret." She said with a smile.

I moved to take the sit on the other side of Garret. He put his other side of my chair and leaned in, "Haley accepted you, which means you can stick around." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered and responded jokingly, "What if I don't want to stick around?"

"I sure hope you do," he laughed back. He leaned back towards his seat and I took a deep breath. I saw Zach gripping his desk tightly and I was hoping it wasn't because of Garret and me.

The teacher came in and started his lesson; I took this class 3 years ago so I already knew most of the answers. I answered enough to show Garret I had a brain, but not enough to seem like a nerd. At the end of class, Garret and his group started towards the door, I wasn't sure whether to follow but Haley called after me, "Aren't you coming?"

I nodded and walked to catch up with them.

"Since you're new here, you probably don't really know your way around." Grace said, it didn't really sound like a question but I figured that I was supposed to respond.

"Yeah, Garret showed me around some this morning… but…" I trailed off.

"We'll show you around later." Haley said with a genuine smile. They weren't as bad as I was expecting… not as bad as Macey when she first came to Gallagher Academy. I might actually get along with them, once I got to know them.

"Thanks. So who's who around here?" I asked, wondering who I should and should not hang out with.

"Well, obviously this group is the most popular. But after us, it's the soccer kids, and then the rich but dumb, then the nerds, then the artistic kids." Haley said thoughtfully.

"That is what I figured." I answered back with a laugh, "that's how it was at my old school too."

"Oh, your old school. Where was that?" Howard asked.

"It was in Germany, some lame boarding school that my dad sent me too. I was glad when they kicked me out." I sighed dramatically.

"You got kicked out?! For what?" Haley said excitedly, I guess they liked the 'bad kid' image here.

"Underage drinking." I responded nonchalant.

"Wow. How did your dad take it? Was he mad?" Grace asked.

"You guys act like that was the first school I got kicked out of; I'm on my fourth school in the past 3 years." I said, still going for my bored act.

"Wow. My parents would kill me if I ever got kicked out of school!" Haley replied.

I laughed, "Well my dad is away a lot so he doesn't really know…"

"My dad isn't home a lot either." Haley said.

"What's your dad do?"

"I honestly have no idea; he says he's involved in 'foreign business' but I don't know what that means." Haley said, looking somewhat upset.

"It's cool; I have no idea what my dad does. I haven't heard from him in 2 years. I get letters once a week but that's it." I replied, trying not to think about my real dad.

"Wow. That must suck." Garret spoke up; I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yeah. It does." I said with a frown.

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class? Its math." Garret said with a smile.

"Sure, when does it start?"

"In like… 15 minutes." Garret said.

"Okay…" I said confused.

Garret just nodded, and gestured for me follow him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." I said with a wave as I followed Garret.

"Why did we leave so early?" I asked as I hurried to catch up to him.

"I'm going to show you around some, Moore." He paused, "Is that okay?"

He gave me a look that I swear looked into my soul. He is just too hot; I can't think straight.

"Ye-" I coughed, "Yeah, that's fine."

He laughed, "Does it make you nervous to be alone with me?"

I pushed on his shoulder, giving him a little shove. "Of course not! I'm recovering from a cold." I lied, more smoothly this time.

"Sure, sure." He laughed as he showed me around.

We walked quietly for 7 minutes and 45 seconds, but it wasn't awkward. I liked that we could walk, and didn't feel the need to fill up the silence with meaningless conversation.

We walked past a beautiful garden and I gasped.

Garret stopped, and took a deep breath, like just being near the garden was relaxing. He looked around and I could see his shoulders relax and he seemed to be releasing all this stress I didn't even know he had.

Garret coughed, "My mom and I used to garden together." He looked down, "She died when I was ten, but she was a great mom. All I can really remember about her is gardening, so whenever I'm feeling upset… I come out here and I think about her. It's calming." He paused, maybe embarrassed, "She was sick for so long… she barely had the energy to eat, but she would always find the energy to come outside and garden with me." He paused again, "Sorry. You didn't ask me to tell you that, that was a lot for me to tell you when I barley know you." He started to turn to walk back towards the buildings.

"No, wait. I'm glad you told me. I really like you, Garret… and even though we don't really know each other I would like to get to know you better." I stepped towards him, and placed my hand on his arm. I looked up at him, and I saw in his eyes he thought that he had trusted me too much… that I was going to think he was strange.

"Garret, the last memory I have of my father was me yelling at him for not being there enough. Then I didn't see him again…" I spoke the truth, involuntarily, I quickly tried to cover, "he may not be dead, but he around so little that he basically is. I haven't seen my father in over 5 years. I lied back there… I don't even get letters." I stopped, getting choked up realizing that it was the truth. I miss my dad so bad…

I coughed and looked away, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Garret placed a hand under my chin and made me look at him, his eyes were perfect. They were a bright green that looked incredible with his dark brown hair. I wasn't supposed to be feeling like this, but with him looking at me… with him so close to me, I just wanted him to kiss me. Maybe it was how he was just so honest to a stranger, or maybe it was thinking about Zach and how much I wanted to be with him; either way, I found myself hoping he would kiss me. He looked at me for another few seconds before taking a deep breath and stepping away from me.

"Now that we got that out of the way… let's start with some lighter topics." He laughed, and gave me a smile. I laughed and nodded.

"So, what's your favorite color?" He asked, and I responded "Blue. How about you?"

"It's blue too," he said with another laugh. We went on like this for a while, with him asking me questions about myself. Which are much harder to answer when you are not yourself.

We made to Math with a minute to spare, none of our other 'friends' were in this class, but Bex and Zach both were. We made brief eye contact and Bex gave me an encouraging smile; Zach, on the other hand, look pissed.

"Hey, there isn't another seat next to my normal seat so we can grab the two seats in the back." Garret said, and he gestured towards to seats completely secluded in the back off the classroom.

"Those seats look awful." I said with a laugh.

He frowned. "They really do, but… we don't have many other options!"

I laughed and followed him towards the back of the room. When class started, I realized I had already learned all of this too. I looked over towards Garret and he looked bored too. I quickly tore a piece of paper out of my notebook and scribbled him a note:

**_Have you taken this class before?_**

He took the note, and wrote back:

_Yeah, we took it in 9__th __grade at my old school._

_**When did you move to this school?** _

_I moved here two years ago. _

**_Where did you go before here?_**

_I went to a boarding school in Paris. I loved it there, but when my dad switched jobs, he had to move and he wanted me to be 'closer' to him. _

**_Dang, that sucks_**_**.** _

_Did you really get kicked out of your last school for drinking?_

**_Yeah, I was at a party. The whole party got busted, but a few other kids and I already had other 'offences' so this was the "last straw."_**

_And your father really doesn't know?_

**_He might, but he's never said anything to me about it._**

_I'm sorry about that, by the way._

_**It's okay. I'm sorry about your mom.** _

_Its okay, at least I have good memories with my mom. It seems like you and your dad never had a good relationship. _

_**Not really, he was always away. So I lived with Nannies until I was old enough to go to boarding schools.** _

_Who's the guy three sits up, and two over? _

I looked up, and saw it was Zach… I quickly wrote back:

**_I don't know, why?_**

_He keeps looking at us. It's creepy. _

**_Yeah, I don't know who that is. It's probably because I'm new._**

_He's new too. I think more likely it's because you're so beautiful and he is wondering if he has a chance with you. _

I blushed.

_**I doubt that is it. More likely he is wondering who the losers are that are sitting in the back ;)** _

_Probably. We do look like losers, but I mean… there are advantages to sitting in the back. _

**_Like what?_**

Garret reached over and placed his hand on my back and started moving his thumb is slow circles. It wasn't supposed to be sexual, but for some reason it was. I realized that from where we were the teacher couldn't see us from his desk, which is where he has been sitting the whole class. We were able to do whatever we want, which was making what he was doing on my back even more distracting.

_The teacher can't see, so… we can pass notes, sleep, whatever we want. _

I shivered, and luckily, he removed his hand to write the note.

**_That's true. Why would the teacher have seats back here if he can't see us?_**

These seats are 'extra' seats. They are only used if there are no other seats available; Mr. Holden obviously wasn't expecting to need 3 new seats, so he didn't think about the fact that he can't see us.

**_Wow. That doesn't seem like good planning on his part. I guess it works out well for us thoug-_**

I was cut off with my reply as the bell rang. I hurriedly stuff the note in my backpack, and started to walk forward. Zach ran into me and with a sly smile said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." I nodded, confused about what he was trying to do.

"That's the guy that was staring at you all class!" Garret exclaimed as soon as we were out of hearing distance.

"He seems strange!" I replied.

"The soccer guys say he's cool… maybe I just think he's weird because he obviously likes you."

"You think it's weird for someone to like me?" I said in a fake sad voice.

"No! I just don't want to think about him trying to get with you." Garret said quickly.

"I was just joking with you!" I laughed as Garret showed me to my next class.

The next classes were uneventful, Garret and I just learned more about each other, and I tried to make better friends with Haley.

It was dinner time, and I was about to return to my room when Garret stopped me, he whisper "Do you know what to do for dinner?"

I whispered back, "No… I was just going to make something in my room?"

"Okay, that's fine. I just didn't want you to go to the Café alone; no one eats there… so if you were going to eat there I was going to offer to come. " Garret said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "Tonight I think I'm going to just make something in my room, and go to bed early! I'm tired from today. It was a long day."

"A good day, I hope?" Garret asked, nervously.

"Only because you were there." I replied coyly. I wish it was this easy to talk about my feelings with Zach.

He laughed and walked me to the elevators. We got into together and I swear once the doors closed there was a current connecting us. I couldn't even look at him, because I'm sure I did, I would lose any of the self control I had. I want to kiss him so bad right now. I glanced at him, and I saw his hands were gripped tightly on the bar around the elevator. I could tell he was feeling the same thing. When we reached the 6th floor, he quickly stepped off the elevator and took a deep breath.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said with a smile.

"See you then." I said my voice sounding slightly different.

I rode up to the 7th floor and got out; I found my room and went inside. As soon as I was inside, I plopped down on the couch and took a deep breath. I had to sort some things out. I was really starting to feel something for Garret, and even though we had just met today… I felt like I really knew him. He was so kind and compassionate. It wasn't just his looks; he was just a good person. When I was with him, I wanted him to know the real me, not my cover, which was dangerous. And then it was even more confusing when I thought about how I felt about Zach, which was something stronger then this feeling I had for Garret. But being with Garret was easy and it felt right, being with Zach was confusing… and it left me feeling bad more then it left me feeling good.

I sat up and felt something crinkle in my pocket. I reached in and found a note; I realized Zach must have put it in there when he ran into me earlier. I hastily opened it:

_Cammie,_

_I see that you like him. Don't. I'm telling you, that is a bad decision. He is a jerk… did you know that he was dating Haley but they broke up because he cheated on her? He's just like every other guy at this school: rich, stuck up, and selfish. Don't fall for his 'sensitive' and 'loving' act. It's just that, an act. I'm telling you, it's dangerous. He's no good for you! I know you, Cameron! You deserve way better than some stuck up rich boy. You deserve someone that will love you more than he is even capable of. Listen to me: You are better than him. Way better than him. Don't fall for his looks. He will use you, and then leave you. I know that you must date him, but remember that these 'feelings' you have… they aren't real. You can never have a real relationship with him; he doesn't even know your real name!_

_Think about it._

_Zach_

_Ps. I miss you._

I ripped up the note immediately. Zach was right in some ways; I wouldn't ever be able to have a real relationship with Garret, and it was a bad idea to act on my feelings for him. But he was way off on some others: Garret was a good guy, I think. Also, how is Zach going to tell me who is or isn't good for me? Maybe if he made an effort to show me that he cared…

I went into my bedroom and search for possible escape exits; I didn't do nearly enough precaution work last night. I found a vent, 4 windows, which aren't helpful due to the height, and a window that showed into the hallway in my bathroom. I looked back at the vent, to see where it led and I gasped. I saw Zach, lying on his bed. I realized that this was perfect for communication.

"Zach," I whispered.

He looked around, "Zach," I called again a little louder. He looked up and spotted me.

"Cammie!" He stood up but still wasn't very close to the vent.

"How is everything going?" I asked.

"Good! I'm making good progress. Jake and I are becoming good friends; I'm actually going to hang out with them in a few." He checked his watch.

"Well, I'll let you go, I just wanted to see how everything was going." I started to walk away.

"Cammie, you saw my note right?" Zach asked.

"Yes! I do not agree with most of what you said." I snapped.

"Well you should. Garret is an asshole and I forbid you from devolping feelings for him."

"Forbid me!? This is my mission! You have no control over me." I yelled.

"I am a senior agent! I have all the control over you!" He yelled back.

I pulled out my phone and called Garret:

"Hey! Do you want to come over for a little bit?" I asked.

"ehhhhh…" He jokingly hesitated.

"I have extra pastaaa." I laughed.

"Alright! Pasta?! I'll be over in 5." He said laughing.

"See you soon" I laughed as I hung up.

I knew Zach could hear me, but when I glance back at the vent, he wasn't there.

I pulled out the extra pasta and started to heat it up. Garret knocked on the door and when I opened it, he was standing there with beautiful red roses. I gasped, and let him inside.

"These are for you!" He said, handing me the flowers.

"Thank you!" I gasped as I took them. I found a vase and watered them as Garret found a seat on my couch.

"Yes! I love this movie." Garret exclaimed as James Bond came on. I laughed at the irony.

"Come sit by me!" Garret called over to me.

I laughed and joined him. I sat close, but not too close. We watched the movie and throughout the movie, we moved closer together until my head was resting on his shoulder, and his arm was over my shoulders.

About halfway through the movie I realized that he was staring at me. I looked over at him and we held eye contact. He leaned in, and I realized this was a turning point; I kissed him now and accept that I really liked him, or I waited which would be more normal. I leaned in. He kissed me deeply and passionately. I moved my head to deepen the kiss, and he slid his hand to the small of my back. He pulled me closer and we kissed rougher. He brought both of his hands to my hips and started tracing small circles. I pulled away and gasped for breath but he just moved his lips to my neck.

My breathing hitched and he moaned, hearing the change in my breathing. I moved his lips back to mine but he started exploring with his hands, he brought his fingers to the bottom of my shirt and placed his cold hands on my stomach. I shivered, but not from the coldness. I knew that if I let him keep going this was going to go too far, so I pulled away and he removed his hands. We made out through the rest of the movie, but he didn't put his hand in my shirt again; something I was disappointed and grateful for. We fell asleep on the couch, without thinking about the curfew. When I woke up the next morning, he was gone but he left a rose and a note in his place:

_Thank you for last night, I had an amazing time. I will see you early tomorrow to walk you to class. I really like you Moore._

_I'll see you in the morning,_

_Garret_

I felt butterflies in my stomach and I hurried to get ready for another exciting day!

**So end of Chapter 7! **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Please R&R! **

**Reviews make me so happy. I'll post again soon. Hopefully. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :D **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. A lot of people are asking about Garret and Cammie, wondering if they are going to get together and stuff… but I will not reveal my secrets **** I have a plan, don't worry! **

**If you're just starting up with this story you might be a little lost, so I recommend that you read the first chapters! **

**I love all reviews, good or bad, so please please please please please review! **

**Oh, and I was thinking about doing a chapter or two in Bex and Zach's POV? What do you guys think about that? Let me know! **

**Oh, warning: Lime at the end of the chapter. **

**I do not own any of these characters. All belong to Ally Carter.**

**Here is chapter 8! **

**Chapter 8**

**(Cammie's POV)**

I took extra care with my makeup and outfit, and put together a plan: Today I wouldn't focus on Garret and focus more on Haley; she was my target and even though I liked Garret more… I couldn't let that interfere.

Before I head out I check my laptop, signing in with my code name, to see any updates. As soon as I logged on I saw chats between Bex and Zach, and I'm pretty sure they hadn't expected me to see them:

_**Paintinglover: **__Have you talked to Chameleon?_

_**Soccerboy19: **__Unfortunately._

_**Paintinglover: **__What do you mean by that?_

_**Soccerboy19:**__ We are going to have a problem soon…_

_**Paintinglover:**__ With what? _

_**Soccerboy19: **__Garret and Chameleon. She is starting to develop "real" feelings for him. _

_**Paintinglover: **__Oh no! We have got to talk to her. _

_**Soccerboy19:**__ I tried, she didn't listen to me! I think she thought I was 'jealous.'_

_**Paintinglover:**__ Aren't you?_

_**Soccerboy19: **__It's not relevant. _

_**Paintinglover: **__Yes, it is! If you are jealous, I'm sure you said something controlling which would just push Chameleon towards him. You need to win her over! I mean in a relationship way. Tell her how you feel. _

_**Soccerboy19: **__I don't feel anything for her, to be more exact, right now I'm feeling severe annoyance because she is going to fuck up our mission! _

_**Paintinglover: **__She isn't going to do it on purpose! _

_**Soccerboy19:**__ You need to talk to her. Now. _

_8:15: __**Soccerboy19 has logged off**_

_8:17: __**Paintinglover has logged off**_

I slammed my laptop closed, even more pissed off than before. I realized that my friends really were worried about me, but they don't know Garret! They just assumed that he was an ass like other rich kids, but he isn't! He's different. Caring. Kind. Sensitive. Zach never brought me flowers or left me cute notes…

I heard a knock on my door and I jogged to go answer it. Speak of the devil:

"Hey Garret!" I said enthusiastically.

"Guess what?" He said laughing.

"What?" I said as I took a step closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest, and looked up at him.

"Classes were cancelled today!" He exclaimed.

"What!? Why?" I asked, just as enthusiastically.

"Because there was a gas leak in the main building." He laughed.

"Great! So what are we going to do today?" I laughed back.

"Well, I was thinking a picnic. With Haley and Howard, I guess like a… double date?" He asked.

"Why Garret, are you asking me on a date?" I asked in mock surprise.

"You're right, I didn't do this properly." He paused, and pretended to compose himself, "Moore, will you go on a date with me today?"

"Yes, of course!" I replied, happy to be able to spend the day with both him and Haley.

"Great, I'll wait for you in here while you change." He started into my room. I grabbed his arm, "This isn't okay?"

"Well, I think that it looks amazing." He stared for a second, "but, the picnic spot is near the top of a mountain, so it's a bit of a hike."

I nodded, I ran into my room, leaving my door open. I jogged to my closet and grabbed some shorts and a shirt, still nice but more hiking material. I noticed right after I took off my shirt that Garret was watching me change from the living room. I realized that he didn't think that I could see him, so I didn't really want to call him out. If anyone else looked at me when I was changing I would have been freaked out, but when Garret looked at me I didn't feel uncomfortable.

I removed my shirt, grateful that I had worn my cute Victoria's Secret's bra, and put on my new shirt. Then I pulled off my pants, again grateful that I had worn my Victoria's Secret's underwear, and put on my new shorts. I finished getting ready as fast as I could, and then I went into the living room to meet Garret.

"Hey," His voice was slightly raspy so he coughed, "are you ready?"

"Yeah! All ready, does this look okay?" I asked, concerned.

"You look incredible, like always." He said with his best smile. I blushed and he started to walk out, he turned around and grabbed my hand. We held hands all the way to where we were meeting Haley and Howard.

"Garret, didn't you date Haley?" I asked, nervous about his response.

"Yeah, we dated almost immediately after I moved here. It ended badly." He placed his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it, looking upset.

"What happened?" I asked, worried I was pushing my luck. Garret took a deep breath, and looked upset.

"I made a huge mistake. One night, there was a party. I had been drinking and I slept with another girl, I didn't even remember it the next day but everyone told me about it… Haley found out, of course, and even after I apologized she still broke up with me. I don't blame her at all, cheating on her was one of the worst things I've ever done… I still haven't forgiven myself for it, but she forgave me. Now that she and Howard are dating, she seems really happy." Garret looked on really upset as he spoke, and even though he seemed apologetic, I was wondering whether or not I could trust him.

I didn't speak for a minute, as I let all of it sink in. I decided that when the time was right, I would ask Haley. If she said that dating him wouldn't be a mistake then I would. I started think about all the different possibilities, but then I realized that it didn't matter either way; I would have to date him. It was my job, my mission, and no matter how I felt about him I was going to have to date him, and then betray him.

"Okay," was my simple response, since we had just walked up to Haley and Howard.

"Hey guys!" Howard said. I smiled and studied them; I now saw that they were a couple. I have no idea how I missed it before, it seemed so obvious now. The way they stood next to each other, the way they snuck glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking… it was cute.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"Oh, there are a couple of other people coming… we're going to have a bonfire at the picnic spot." Haley said.

I glanced at Garret, he looked surprised but nodded.

"That sounds great!" Garret replied, as he spoke people started walking over. I counted 6 guys and 8 girls, I recognized a few, Jake and Grace, but everyone else is unfamiliar.

"Mason is coming! He'll be there in a minute. He was bringing a girl." Jake announced. I remembered that Mason was Zach's cover name, and I gasped but quickly tried to cover it. Unfortunately, Garret heard me, so he leaned closer and whispered; "What's wrong?"

"Mason is the guy that was staring at us in class." I whispered back.

"Is he bothering you?" Garret whispered back protectively.

"No, no! It's fine. I was just surprised they were hanging out with that creep." I whispered reassuringly.

"I told you, Jake thinks the kid is cool. I'll talk to him later about it." Garret whispered again.

"It's fine! Please don't do that, I'll talk to him today. I'm sure once I get to know him I will find that he is a totally normal guy." I reassured him again.

"Okay, okay… but if he says anything to you let me know and I'll take care of it." Garret finished our conversation as he saw Zach come over with a girl. The girl was pretty, and I felt a bit jealous. I cover it completely, but I knew today was going to be awkward.

"Alright! If everyone is here we should probably start walking, it'll take us about 15 minutes to get to the spot." Garret called out to everyone.

Everyone followed Garret, Haley, Howard and I. Garret and I walked holding hands for the trip and I could feel Zach's eyes staring at me, even though I could hear him laughing and joking with his friends.

"Sorry, I wanted to spend the day with you… I wasn't expecting them to turn this into a party." Garret said apologetically.

"It's okay! I don't mind parties." I said, happy that it wouldn't be a lot of one-on-one time with him.

"Alright… people are going to be drinking and I know that you got kicked out at your old school because of that so if you don't want to drink I completely understand." Garret said.

I laughed, "Its fine! I'm not worried about it."

"Alright…" Garret responded as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the lips and pulled away. I pouted, and tried to pull his face back to mine but he laughed and pulled away.

"Later." He promised as he kissed the top of my head. I dramatically sighed, and started to walk away from him, but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back to him.

"Oh no you don't! You have to stay with me." He said with a laugh, I laughed back, wiggle out of his embrace and started to walk back towards the 'soccer' boys. Garret watched me for a second before turning around and starting to talk to his other friends.

"Hey," I started, everyone looked at me. I coughed, "I'm new so I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Madison." I said with a smile. Everyone smiled back and greeted me. I walked with them for a few minutes, just listening to their conversations. Finally I heard Haley call that we were here. I looked and saw a huge clearing with an incredible view. I saw why they would choose to walk so far to come here, the spot was beautiful and it really was a perfect place for a party. There was a cliff to the right, which didn't seem like the best idea if drinking was involved, but there was also premade spots for a bonfire, and picnic tables. I wondered if this place was accessible for other people, but I didn't want to ask.

Garret must have seen my puzzled expression, because he came over and asked; "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" I responded.

"If you have questions, please ask me. I know you're new and still trying to figure things out…" he trailed off, giving me a chance to ask.

"I guess I was wondering if other people could come here?"

"No, this land is still owned by the school. And not to sound like a douchebag, but if people aren't invited they wouldn't come up here." He answered truthfully. He did sound a bit like a jerk, but I knew he was just answering honestly.

"Thank you! I was also wondering, isn't that cliff over there kind of dangerous if people are going to be drinking?"

"Yeah! It is. I've told Haley that a thousand times, but she doesn't listen to me…" He trailed off, annoyed, "We put a ton of light on the edge so that people can see where the cliff starts, also we are all really cautious, if we see anyone near the cliff we all will immediately go get them." He finished.

"That sounds smart. Thank you for answering my questions." I said with a smile.

"No problem." He gave me a grin back.

Haley called over to us, "Will you help me get the keg set up?" I knew she was speaking more to Garret than me, but both of us still went over there.

I saw the keg and Garret lifted it onto a picnic table so that it was able to be poured. It was nearly dark now, and I saw people setting up lights all over the place. I hung around for about 15 minutes before everything was ready. Right when I realized how dark it was, all the lights turned on at once. It was bright enough that you could see each other and where you were walking. Garret was also right about the cliff, it was really well lit.

"You want something to drink?" Haley called over to me.

I paused. I had no idea how to respond, I had meant to ask Zach what to do earlier but I forgot. I looked quickly for Zach and saw him holding a red solo cup.

"Yeah! I'll take one." I finally answered, she handed me the drink and came to stand next to me. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." Haley responded. There was a slight pause, she noticed Garret looking for me.

"He really likes you, you know?" She said suddenly.

"Oh, really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Look, I wanted to let you know that even though things didn't end great between us, he is a great guy. I know that might seem a little weird coming from me, but it's true. I loved him, and he broke my heart, but I still couldn't stop loving him. I finally moved on." She glanced at Howard as she made her confession. "I really like Howard, he's a great guy. Smart, wonderful, but safe. But Garret… Garret was handsome, charming, loving… everything you could ask for. It is impossible not to fall for him; I see that it's happening for you too." She concluded.

I sputtered, spilling some of my drink.

"I don't love him." I said.

"Not yet, but you will." She laughed as Howard called her over.

I stood by myself for a moment, and finished the rest of my drink. I went to get myself another one, and then I went to look for Garret.

I had never had anything to drink before, and I could already feel some of the effects. I was feeling bolder, less nervous. I finally found Garret standing with Zach and some other guys.

"Hey, babe." I called to him.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." He said with a small kiss. As he pulled away I pouted again and he laughed.

"Guys, this is Madison. This is Mason, Jake, Cullen, and Gregory." He pointed to each of the guys as he said their names.

"Got it! I'll try and remember that." I said with a laugh as I took another sip.

"What is she drinking?" Zach asked Garret.

"I don't know? Probably beer." He asked, taken aback.

"Umm… _she _is right here. Right now, vodka and Dr. Pepper." I spoke. I finished that drink too.

"Why does it matter to you? What are _you _drinking?" I asked pointedly at Zach.

"I'm having beer, but I can handle the alcohol."

"You don't even know me! How do you know what I can handle." I yelled.

"Yeah man, back off." Garret stood up for me.

"I'm going to get another drink." I muttered as I walked away.

"You want me to come?" Garret asked.

"No, I'm good. I'll be back in a minute… I'm going to try and meet some new people." I said with a smile and a kiss. This time I didn't let him pull away and I deepened the kiss until we were almost making out.

I pulled back and walked away towards the keg. I grabbed another drink, this time the beer, and walked around. I wondered into the woods a little ways and found a rock to sit on. I could still see the party but I knew that I needed a minute. I could really feel the alcohol now, and it was making it hard to stand.

I saw Zach coming towards me.

"What are you doing here!" I asked, outraged.

"_I'm _doing my job! What are you doing, besides getting wasted?" He yelled back.

"I'm doing my job too!" I tried to defend myself, but I knew it wasn't working as well when my words were slurring.

"Making out with Garret and drinking isn't your job." He shot back.

"Making out with Garret is my mission" I glared at him.

"No, dating Garret was. Kissing him was not." He stepped towards me in anger.

I stood up from my rock. "Well, kissing usually goes with the whole dating thing."

"How would _you _know?" He said cruelly.

I took another step towards him, and took a deep breath. I tried to calm down. "You're right; I wouldn't know… maybe I would if you could stop fucking up _our_ relationship!"

Zach grabbed me and pulled my face to his. He kissed me passionately, and didn't stop until I had to breathe; even then he moved his lips to my ear and murmured harshly:

"I don't think you understand how hard it is to watch you with him _every day_. It's torture. To know that you should be mine, but I can't have you… every time he kisses you all I can think about the fact that I could do so much better. I would kiss you like you deserved to be kissed."

He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me again. This time he was softer, but still passionate. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He pushed me up against a nearby tree and I picked up my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He brought his hands to the bottom of my shirt and quickly moved them to breasts.

I moaned, and dug my nails into his back. He continued to work with his hands as he kissed me. He pulled back to breathe and I moved my lips to his neck and sucked on it. He moaned too, and I could feel his erection against my thigh.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered; "I bet _Garret _never touched you like this." I moaned again and brought my hands to the top of his pants. I started to finger his belt buckle, trying to undo it. He grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I want you, so bad, but not like this." He stopped what he was doing and I groaned. I was wet, hot and needy. He looked at me, and I think he saw the desire in my eyes. He groaned and walked away.

I called after him, "Zach, if you don't come back here and finish what you started, I'm going to have to find another way." I said suggestively. I knew it was a cheap shot to bring Garret into this, but at this point I was past caring.

He growled and came back over to where I was standing, breathless, against the tree.

"That wasn't nice, Cammie. But I guess you're right, it wouldn't be nice of me to leave you like this, so we'll make this nice and quick." He whispered as he pushed me back up against the tree. He started kissing me again and he moved his hand to my pants. He undid my shorts and pulled them down so that I was left in my panties.

With feather-light touches he moved his fingers up my thighs, slowly. Finally he touched me where I was longing to be touched. He moved his hand inside of my panties and started to touch my clit.

"Fuck baby, you're so wet." He whispered into my ear. I moaned.

He moved his finger in a slow circle, and I gasped. It felt so good. He moved his finger lower and entered me. He started to pump in and out and I could already feel my climax coming.

"Shit, Zach, harder." I gasped and he complied. He moved his finger faster, and added another finger. He bent his finger a little and hit a sweet spot. I cried out, and moaned loudly.

"You got to stay quiet or I'll have to stop." He scolded. He kept doing what he was doing and I felt the building in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm so close." I moaned.

He picked up his speed and I quickly came, moaning too loudly.

"Fuck. That was nice." He licked off his fingers and gave me a wink. I sunk to the ground and tried to recover.

"Nice is a bit of an understatement." I said with a smile. "Someday I'll have to return the favor." I said with a wink as I pulled up my pants and dusted myself off.

His eyes lit up and he gasped. "I'll hold you to your word…" he said.

"I'm going to go back now, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I went back to my rock and sat down.

I thought Zach had left, but instead he walked around so he was in front of me and gave me a long, soft kiss, pouring in all the emotion that he felt.

"Garret could never kiss you like that." He concluded as he left, for real this time.

I agreed with him, Garret could never kiss me like that. I realized that, although I knew that I did feel something for Garret, I still had much stronger feelings for Zach and it wasn't just because he was amazing with his hands. I walked back towards the party, deciding I could figure everything else out tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 8!**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I know that it was a little more 'dirty' than most, but *shrug* it happens. **

**Don't like it? Sorry. Not every chapter will be like that. :)**

**Please review. I love reviews. SO much. They make my life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Ally Carter, I own NOTHING… except the idea, and the computer that I am writing this on. **

**That's for sticking with me to through all these chapters. The action is just going to get better and better! **

**I'm working on my writing skills, so hopefully there has been some improvement from the first chapter and now... :D **

**So, anyways... Zach. Cammie. Garret. Stay tuned to see how it all turns out. Heheheehehe *evil laugh* **

**Lime warning: Middle-ish area.**

**Someone asked what the difference between a lemon and a lime was so here it is:**

**A lemon is sex, whereas a lime is any sexual act, other than sex. **

**Make sense? Good. **

**Okay, here we go. Chapter 9. **

**Chapter 9**

**(Cammie's POV)**

I walked back into the party and grabbed another drink. I downed it quickly and went to go rejoin Garret.

"Hey baby." He said as he gave me a quick kiss. "Where did you go?"

"I was just… walking around. I had too much to drink, I think." I replied semi-truthfully.

"Oh," He leaned closer, "I missed you."

I leaned away from him. After the encounter with Zach, I wasn't really feeling like doing anything with Garret.

"I'm going to go grab some water." I said as I walked away. I walked over to the drink table, but grabbed another beer instead. I drained that one too and tossed the empty cup on the ground. I knew I needed to slow down or bad things were going to happen. I saw Zach talking to some of his friends and I grabbed another drink.

Jake called me over, so I went to where he was standing with Zach and a bunch of guys I didn't know yet.

"Hey! We had a bet…" Jake started but then trailed off.

"Well? What was it?" I asked.

"Kyle said that you wouldn't be able to drink a whole beer in under 10 seconds, but Logan and I thought that you could…" He trailed off again.

"And?" I prompted.

"We were wondering if you would help us out by drinking this beer as fast as you can." He finally concluded as he held out a full beer.

I looked at Zach, and he spoke up, "Five on she can do it."

I heard many of the other guys calls out with their bets; it seemed pretty 50/50.

I figured it couldn't hurt so I grabbed the beer.

"Someone is timing it, right?" I asked as I prepared to drink.

"Stop." Haley stepped forward. We all froze and looked over at her.

"What's the matter Hales?" Some blonde boy asked.

"We got to go. Now!" Haley said as she walked over to the beer table.

"Why?" We all asked, confused.

"I just got a text from Justin; he said that he just saw Mr. Hews leaving to go find us. He just saw him head up the trail" Haley said as she tried to collected some of the things that were around.

"We should just leave right?" Someone in the back asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know how to get there other than the path that he is currently walking up." Haley said, finally stating the real problem.

Garret spoke up, "I know another way." He gestured for us to follow him and everyone started jogging to keep up to him.

He followed him into the woods, which was creepy at night. He led us through some trees until we came into a clearing. On either side of the clearing was a path, Garret led us down the path on the left and I made a mental note to see where the right path led us.

We jogged for another 10 minutes before we could see the school in the distance. We hurried back to the main part of campus. We all looked over our shoulders and then busted out laughing.

"It's probably a good idea for everyone to go back to their rooms. We don't want to push our luck" Haley said laughing. We all agree and called out goodbyes as we started back towards the rooms. Garret and I hung out until almost everyone had left, and it was just Garret, Haley, Howard, and I. Garret invited us back to his room and we all agreed. We talked and joked around until we arrived back at his room.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" Garret asked as we went inside his room. We all declined and took a seat on his sofa. He put on some movie, but we were all talking and not really watching it.

"Maddy! Do you want to get out of here tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"I've wanted to leave ever since I got here!" I said, only half joking.

"Well, once a month on a Saturday, we can leave the school and tomorrow is that Saturday. So I was thinking maybe a shopping trip!?" She said excitedly.

"Sounds great!" I said, with faked excitement.

"It'll be great! We'll get to know each other better." She said with a smile.

"Yeah!" I said with real enthusiasm now, as I thought about getting closer to the end of this mission.

"Great. Our girls will be gone, what are we going to do?" Howard said with a mischievous grin. He and Haley laughed as Haley jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"How about you guys meet us at Riverside at 7 o'clock?" Haley suggested.

"Oh that sounds nice!" Garret and Howard said at the same time. They both cracked up.

I noticed that Garret had a Ping- Pong table, and I also remembered reading that when people had alcohol they were more trusting; putting the two together I came up with the idea to play beer pong to help out my mission.

I challenged them and, of course, they accepted. Garret grabbed the drink while Haley, Howard, and I set up the cups.

We got everything set up, and the game began. Haley lost the most, and I lost the least. So by the time we finished the game Haley, Garret, and Howard were drunk. We sat on the floor in a circle and talked, at first the topics were light but I tried to steer it in the direction I desired. I asked about their parents.

"Do you go to school here because your parents are away a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's part of it." Garret responded. "My parents just don't give a fuck about me."

That was the first time I had ever heard Garret curse, and it definitely sounded weird coming from his mouth.

"My dad has 'important' business to attend to." Haley said sneering at the word 'important.' I could tell that they had been said many times by her dad.

"What _is _his job?" I asked trying to sound only mildly curious.

"I'm pretty sure his job is to be a shitty dad." Haley replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Hales, if it makes you feel any better my dad is pretty shitty too." I chimed in, trying to be helpful.

"You want to know what my dad does?" Garret asked.

"Sure." I said, trying to be nonchalant.

"He is a bad guy." Garret slurred.

I wondered if this really was the best idea.

"What kind of bad guy?" Howard asked.

"He doesn't like England… or America… or really anyone. But especially England and America.." He trailed off, his drunken mind making it difficult to form sentences.

"Well, my dad is a bad guy too." Haley bragged

"Yeah?" Garret encouraged.

"He hates America, he hates England. I don't even know why… they seem like pretty cool fellas to me.." Haley laughed.

"Honestly, my dad is awful. One day I came home, and I overheard him talking on the phone to one of his 'coworkers' and they were talking about bombs! I wondered what that was code for, but now… now I think that he could have really meant bombs! Like what kind of asshole talks on the phone about buying bombs?" Haley asked, her words really starting to slur as she took sips from her 6th drink since we even got back to Garret's room.

"Well my dad… is the asshole… who was talking… on the phone with _your _dad." Garret tried to say as his eyelids started to close. I could tell everyone was about ready to fall asleep, me included, so I started to speak up:

"Guys-" I was interrupted by Haley.

"And you know what the worst part is? He's completely obvious about it! The last time he visited me, I took his journal. It tells all about his group and the plans and everything! And he just left it lying around like a fucking idiot! I hate him. I hate him!" Haley finished as she started crying.

All I could focus on was the journal, a journal like that could end this entire mission. I needed that journal.

I went into the kitchen to have a moment to myself, and when I came back I saw that Haley and Howard had left and Garret was struggling to remove his shirt so that he could climb into bed.

"Baby, come lay with me." Garret said with a sexy smile.

I laughed and followed him into the bedroom. He was laying bed, under the covers, and he patted the other side, signaling me to lay there. I went and laid down next to him, he immediately wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

It was the nicest I had felt in a while, just lying there in his arm. I felt comfortable and secure. Garret sang me a song, and rubbed my back until we both feel asleep.

I woke up again around 5 AM with a killer headache. I stumbled into the bathroom and found a bottle of Advil and some water. I took the painkiller. I searched quickly in his draws and found an extra toothbrush, which I used and then placed in this toothbrush holder. When I looked around I noticed that he had a shower, a nice shower, and I felt the need to use it. I found a clean towel and turned the shower on.

Out of habit, I did not lock the door before I entered the shower. The shower felt so nice after a long night, and the smell of Garret's shampoo smelled so good. I took a longer shower than normal.

Right before I got out of the shower Garret stumbled in, and went right to the sink to get some Advil too. I froze, out of embarrassment since I was naked but it didn't even seem like he noticed me. He brushed his teeth, and I saw when he noticed that my toothbrush was there too. I saw him smile to himself in the mirror, and then he glanced over his shoulder and saw me in the shower and blushed. He looked away.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even hear the shower…" He said, still obviously uncomfortable.

"It's okay," I said, "not your fault. I shouldn't have just made myself at him." I laughed.

"No, no! I'm glad you did. I like seeing your toothbrush here." Garret admitted.

I liked the conversation, but I wasn't feeling like it was the best time to have it.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Garret asked, this time blunt.

"I, uh, well, uh," I stammered.

"Great!" Garret said with a laugh. He started to undress and I still how no idea how I felt about this. I turned to that my butt was facing the door and he couldn't see all of me.

I heard him open the door and step in, but I still didn't turn around.

"Madison, it's okay. I think that you are incredibly beautiful; in no way should you be embarrassed about your body." Garret whispered as he turned me around. I wrapped my arms to cover my breasts, and he smiled. I blushed and looked down.

"Look at me." Garret placed his finger under my chin and pulled my eyes up towards his. I looked up at him and saw that what he was saying was true, there was no look of disgust on his face only that of desire. He reached over me and grabbed his shampoo. I watched him as he shampooed, and instead of feeling embarrassed I felt needy. He hadn't touched me yet, but I really wanted him too.

"What's the matter Moore?" He asked with a smirk. I could tell that he knew what he was doing to me.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to be finished with the shampoo so I can use it." I answered.

"Oh, well in that case, here you go." He handed me the shampoo and I squirted some into my hand.

He reached over me again to grab him conditioner, and this time his chest brushed against mine. I shivered, and nearly moaned.

"Garrettttt" I said as I watched him condition.

"What, babe?" He asked feigning innocence. I leaned up and kissed him, and he responded immediately. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. Now our bodies were touching and I was feeling worse than ever.

As we kissed he moved his hands down my back and brought them to my butt. He picked me up and pressed me against the wall, the cold shower wall shocked me and I moaned this time.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought his hands to my breasts. He felt me up as I moved my hands to his erection. I started to run my hands up and down his shaft, I heard him moan and I loved it. He kept doing what I was doing, and picked up my pace.

"Oh shit," He gasped. "Baby, I'm going to come if you keep doing that."

I didn't slow down, and I felt him tense before he came in my hand.

"Damn, Maddy." He breathed in quickly. "I guess it's your turn." He gave me a sexy smile.

"Shit" I gasped as he brought his fingers to my thighs and touched me softly. He placed my feet on the ground and spread my legs. He bent down in front of me and touched his lips the apex of my thighs. I moaned as he used in tongue. He kept going until I was gasping for breath, I could feel my body getting warmer and my climax coming.

"Garret…" I started but couldn't finish. He seemed to understand what I meant though and he kept going, even picking up his pace. I moaned loudly as I came, and he licked it all up. He stood up and kissed me, I taste myself on his lips but it didn't bother me. He pulled away, smiled, and finished washing his hair. I washed mine too, and when we finished we both jumped out and grabbed a towel.

I didn't have any clothes and I didn't really want to put on the ones from last night so I wasn't sure what to wear.

"You need clothes, don't you?" Garret guessed as he jogged outside. When he came back he had a pair of sweatpants, some boxer briefs, and one of his shirts. I put on my bra from yesterday but the rest of my outfit was his. He went outside to change and when I joined him I saw pure delight when he looked at me. I blushed, and looked down.

I noticed that there was food cooking in the kitchen, and that he was setting the table.

"What are you making?" I asked as I took a seat.

"Eggs, bacon, and some pancakes?" He responded, wondering if I liked those things.

"Sounds delicious." I said truthfully.

"Great! It's almost ready." He called over his shoulder as he went back into the kitchen.

I waited 4 minutes and 12 seconds before he came over with three plates.

"Here we go…" He said as he placed the plates on the table. He clapped his hands together, and gave a proud smile.

"It all looks so good." I said with a smile as I grabbed a piece of bacon and some eggs. I started to eat as he watched me.

"You aren't eating?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I am." He said as he grabbed some food. We ate in silence for several minutes. I looked at the clock and saw that it said 10:36. I wasn't sure what time I was supposed to meet Haley to go to the mall, but I figured I need to go back to my room pretty soon.

"Hey, everything is great but I do have to go back to my room to get ready for shopping with Haley!" I said as I stood up. I moved my plate to the sink and came back to give him a quick kiss.

"Okay, bye baby. See you 7." He gave me a smile and a kiss.

"See you later!" I called as I opened the door. I walked to the elevators and rode up to the next floor. I got into my room and saw that I had a message on the answering machine.

_Hey Madison! It's Haley, I was calling to suggest that we meet at the Lounge at 12? Alright, well, I guess I'll see you there! _

There was a click as she hung up, and I checked the time again. It was 10:42, so I still had plenty of time. I grabbed my laptop and logged on with my code name so that I could contact Zach and Bex.

I saw that Zach was logged on, so I quickly typed a message:

_**Chameleon: **__I found out that Target 1 took a journal from her father that holds information we need._

_**Soccerboy19: **__How can we get it? And why weren't you in your room last night?_

_**Chameleon: **__I think we will have to break in. And that is none of your concern. _

_**Soccerboy19: **__Of course it is of my concern! If you get kicked out of school for breaking curfew this whole thing is over!_

_**Chameleon: **__I was in Target 2's room._

_**Soccerboy19: **__You slept there?!_

_**Chameleon: **__Yes._

_**Soccerboy19: **__AND?_

_**Chameleon: **__And that's it. We went back with Target 1, H-, and Target 2. We played beer pong, because I figured that that would help them feel more comfortable. I was right. Both Target 1 and Target 2 released information that could help us in the mission. Target 1 told me about the journal, Target 2 told me about his father. We were drinking and we both crashed, we slept and that was all that happened last night. _

_**Soccerboy19: **__Last night?_

_**Chameleon: **__Don't worry about it._

_**Soccerboy19: **__Tell me. It's important to the mission. _

_**Chameleon: **__It has nothing to do with you! _

_**Soccerboy19: **__You need to tell me, please… I'm sure it's not as bad as I'm thinking._

_**Chameleon: **__Nothing! We showered together. _

_**Soccerboy19: **__That all? Just two people in a shower? _

_**Chameleon: **__For the most part. _

_**Soccerboy19: **__Damn it Chameleon. If you don't tell me, I'm going to come up to your room! _

_**Chameleon: **__Well we didn't have sex, that's all I'm going to say. _

_**Soccerboy19: **__Fine. _

_**Chameleon: **__Target 1 and I are going shopping today; we will be gone all day. You need to go find the journal. _

_**Soccerboy19: **__Ok._

_**Chameleon: **__Don't be like that. _

_**Soccerboy19: **__Have fun with your friends._

_11:00: __**Soccerboy19 has logged off.**_

I logged off right after and went to get ready; I finished at 11:45. As I was about to leave, I heard Zach call my name; Zach wasn't there but there was a note in the vent. I picked it up, and opened it:

_Cammie,_

_Did what I say last night not mean anything to you? I really like you. Maybe even love you. You can't do this to me. It's not fair; every minute you spend with him kills me. And hearing about and him __**together**__… it makes me so mad. How the fuck can you be with me, and then 10 minutes later be with him? It doesn't make sense to me. You need to make a choice, be with him in the way that the mission says, which doesn't mean anything other than saying that the two of you are dating, or be with him in the way I worry you want to, in a real relationship. I'm just letting you know right now that a real relationship will __**never **__work with him. You are two completely different people and being together will never work, no matter how much you want it too. Think about it. _

_Don't worry about the mission, Paintinglover and I will take care of it. You go and distract Target 1, keep her from the room long enough for us to get in and out. We will find the journal take pictures and upload them to the site. Look for them there later on. _

_Zach  
_

_P.S. I still really miss you. _

When I finished reading the note I thought about what he said, he was right again: There was no hope for a future for Garret and me, but I couldn't deny that I felt something for him. I realized that by using our real names he was trying to show me that he was saying this as Zach and not as an agent. It made me happy to know that he cared, but honestly he had never shown me that he cares.

I logged out of the secure login on the computer and signed into the normal one, I noticed that I had a few emails, I checked them:

_Madison Moore, _

_I wanted to let you know that the books you need to check out from the library are ready._

_Sincerely,_

_Martha Green, Librarian._

That one was dated from two days ago; the next few were junk mail. I was about to log out when I saw one more email, dated from early this morning.

_Madison;_

_I saw you and Mason last night; and I mean __**saw**__. If you don't want me to tell Garret you better do everything I said, or I will start to investigate why you and Mason know each other already. _

_Trust me; you don't want to test me._

_Check back later for your job._

_From, _

_Well, I'm obviously not going to tell you that am I?_

_P.S. You and Mason looked so cute together that I figured I should take a picture. Don't want those out do you? _

"Shit," I thought when I finished reading that email. I had no idea who could have seen us, but I knew that it wasn't a good idea to have our covers blown. I needed to talk to Zach and Bex to see what the best course of action was. I looked back at the email and looked at the IP address, I knew that I could track it; but I didn't have the right tools installed. I decided to send it back to Liz to see if she could track it back at home.

Right after I finished getting everything I needed to Liz and sending a quick message to Zach and Bex, there was a knock on the door. I went to get it and saw that it was Haley; I smiled and followed her outside. We hopped in a car and drove off to the mall, she talked about many things but my thoughts kept returning to my blackmailer.

I knew I needed to find out who it was, and fast.

**End of Chapter 9.**

**There we go! Another one done. **

**I hope you guys all liked it… if not let me know! **

**Please review, I write better when you review! **

**Love you all :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry. It has been so long since I last wrote… I'm sure (hoping) that you guys what to know what is going to happen next, so… I'll do my best. I'll write an extra-long chapter to try and make up for it. **

**Please review! It's the only way I'll get better **

**Chapter 10. HERRE WE GOOOOO.**

**Chapter 10**

**(Cammie's POV)**

"Madison, do you like this shirt?" Haley asked as she held an orange shirt up to her torso.

"Yeah!" I said truthfully, "It looks really good on you." She nodded and added it to her growing bag of clothes. She had more clothes in her bag than I think I have ever owned and she was still adding more to the collection.

"You haven't picked out nearly anything!" She complained as I grabbed another pair of pants but put them back down.

"My dad-" I cut myself off.

"Yes?" Haley prompted.

"Nothing… he has lots of money but he gets mad when I spend it." I shrugged.

"My dad hates it when I buy things, so that's why I do." We both laughed as she finished checking out. I checked my watch; it was almost 5. We had been shopping all day, and I was getting a little tired.

We still had 2 hours until we met Garret and Howard, and I don't think I couldn't handle much more shopping.

"So, where to next?" I asked. I heard my phone go off and glanced at Haley, technically I wasn't allowed to have my phone and I wanted to see her reaction. She laughed when she saw me look at her and pulled out her own phone.

"Don't worry; no one follows the 'no phone' rule, even teachers don't care, as long as you don't text during class!" She said as she walked towards our car.

Reassured, I pulled out my phone and glanced at the screen. I had a new email for the same person who emailed me this morning. It read:

_Madison,_

_I know what I want you to do. There is something from someone that I need, and I want you to get it for me. _

_Go to Rachel Smalls room, 508 and retrieve a letter. On the outside of the letter is the word "Smalls." Do not let anyone see you go into the room, and do not tell anyone about this. I want the letter by this time tomorrow or I will send the pictures of you and Mason to everyone, also I'll look into why you two seem so very friendly the other night… Don't let me down. I'll tell you where to drop the package once I have confirmation that you have it._

_Have a great time with Garret. I'm betting this relationship won't last long…_

_From,_

__. _

_P.S. If you tell anyone this little agreement is off. _

_P.S.S. Don't try to find out who I am, you won't._

I read this in a matter of seconds and caught up to Haley before she had even noticed. I was feeling really uneasy, I didn't know why this person needed the letter but it didn't escape my notice that I was one of the three best people in the entire school to retrieve it. I wondered if they suspected that, or if they were just hoping that even if I got caught I'd be the one to get expelled.

I knew that I needed to get the letter, but I couldn't go about it in the normal way. Usually we do recon for days before we would even think about breaking into someone's room but I didn't have that kind of time.

"Madison, are you alright?" Haley asked with concern. I knew I needed to recover quickly and laughed.

"Yeah, it's just my dad. He's trying to apologize right now. Like, I just can't take his bullshit anymore!" I pretended to vent; speaking bad about my 'father' was hard, because my dad was a great guy but I had to fit the part.

"I know exactly how you feel. My dad always does that, like, he'll do something really mean or annoying and then say sorry and think that everything is okay. It's not." She said, with apparent honesty.

"Dads are dumb," was my only response.

"You're right about that! Common, let's check out the Forever 21 and then it'll probably be time for dinner."

"Okay, let me email my dad back really quick… I'll meet you there." I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Okay!" She walked towards the huge store.

I logged onto my secure 'app' and looked to see if there were any updates on the mission. Zach had yet to say whether the mission was complete, but I still sent him and Bex an email:

_Someone saw Zach and me in the woods, and by saw us I mean __**saw**__ us. They are blackmailing me; they want me to retrieve a letter from someone named Rachel Smalls, room 508. See what you can find on her, please. Also, I hope the mission is going well. Let me know as soon as you can. _

I finished typing and sent the message, hoping they would reply soon. I put my phone away and went to join Haley.

**(Zach's POV)**

My phone beeped, and since no one here knew my email I figured it would be a good idea to check it. I had two new emails, one from Cammie and one from Liz. I read Cammie's first:

_Someone saw Zach and me in the woods, and by saw us I mean __**saw**__ us. They are blackmailing me; they want me to retrieve a letter from someone named Rachel Smalls, room 508. See what you can find on her, please. Also, I hope the mission is going well. Let me know as soon as you can._

"Shit," I whispered as I read the message. I hadn't seen anyone around when we were **together**, but obviously I had missed something. I knew that we needed to figure this out quickly, because something like that could blow the whole mission.

I quickly read the email from Liz:

_I got your message about blueprints for Subject 1's room. I have attached them in this message; I also saw that you asked for surveillance technology. I cannot give those to you, first because I have no way to get it to you without it look suspicious, also I will not allow you to bug Subject 2's room because you don't like the idea of him and Chameleon together. Trust her, Soccerboy. Good luck with your mission today, send me anything else you need help with. _

I opened the attached link and found blueprints to Haley's room; I noticed that there was a safe in her bedroom. I decided to check there first, and then made note of several other places to check: under the bed, under the couch seat, behind the TV. I was slightly disappointed that Liz wouldn't send me bugs, but I had also guessed that was a long shot. I needed to check out Rachel Smalls for Cam so I replied to Liz:

_I need you to check out somebody named Rachel Smalls for me. I need to know her pattern, who she hangs out with, what she's been involved in, enemies, everything you can tell me. Also, a blueprint of her room and anything you can find about a letter. It is really important, and I need you to let me know as soon as possible. Thank you for the blueprints, those will be helpful._

_P.S. I figured you wouldn't send me the bugs… it was worth a try. _

I sent the email and headed towards my room. I sat down on the couch and thought about my morning. Nothing had really gone as plan, when I first woke up I was angry over Cammie and Garret, which messed up my focus for the first part of the morning. I finally realized that I had to get the journal, and I couldn't let the two of them bother me right now.

I had talked to Bex this morning and we went over the plan: Haley's room was by a window that overlooked trees and a river. Bex would mock as though she was painting it, and stand close enough to Haley's room to let me know if someone approached the room. I would be inside retrieving the journal. I would take the journal back to my room, read it, copy it, and return it before she even noticed. That was the plan anyways.

Unfortunately, Bex got in trouble yesterday and is required to serve detention today. Of course, the time she needs to serve is in the exact time that we were planning on completing the job. She told me just to do it without her, but not having backup was making me less confident. I glanced at the clock, it was 5. I had 4 hours at the most to get in, find the journal, read it, copy it, and return it.

That wasn't a lot of time. I knew that I needed to act so I grabbed everything I needed and placed it in a book bag. Luckily it was a fairly basic job, and I already had all the tools I needed.

I made my way to the 7th floor, waving at a few people as they passed. I tried to remain cool and collected. When I heard the elevator click, signaling that I had arrived on my floor, I took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway. I saw that there was no one in the hallway, but I needed the hallway to remain clear for at least 5 minutes while I picked the lock.

I placed my ears to each of the doors on the floor and noted that no one was in anything, which is what I expected since they could leave the school. However that did not stop people from being able to get onto the floor by the elevator. I walked back to the elevator and pulled out my tools. I did a quick reprogramming so that people could not come to the 7th floor. I checked the stairs, and I realized I had no idea how to stop them from getting upstairs. I thought about it for a moment before I realized that I was just wasting time.

I just had to hope that the rich kids that went here would never think to use the stairs. I hurried over to Haley's room and used basic lock picking tools to break in.

Once I was inside, I checked all around. I scoped for cameras, people, or anything that could be dangerous to me.

I locked Haley's door and started to sneak around the room. Since no one was home, or even on the floor I didn't have to be real quiet. The only thing I was worried about was the person under Haley but I was pretty sure that no one was under me either.

I checked the places I had seen before. I looked under the couch, in the couch cushions, behind the TV, and under the bed. I found tons of hidden things but none of them were what I was looking for.

I finally went to the safe and broke in. I knew her birthday and several other normal combinations so I tried those first, none of them were right so I decided to just break into the safe. I pulled out that equipment and went to work. The final combination was 5-17-95; the number clicked in my head and I remembered that it was Garret's birthday.

I looked through the safe but did not find anything that looked like a journal. I was beginning to get discouraged. Luckily, then I found a note from Haley to herself. It read:

_The book of secrets is hidden with my favorite man. _

That was all that was written, which is not only cryptic, but also nearly impossible to decipher. It was the perfect clue, because only she would know it.

I knew that I needed help with this one so I sent an email to Cammie and continued to look around, hoping I would get lucky.

**(Cammie's POV)**

My phone buzzed, my heart sped up for a second. I was worried that it was Mystery Person again. Fortunately, it was just Zach. Unfortunately, he brought bad news:

_I can't find the journal anywhere. I've looked in all the normal hiding places but it's not there. I found a note which read: "The book of secrets is hidden with my favorite man." I cannot decode that. If you could try and pull the information out of Subject 1 that would be very helpful. I'll keep looking, but go as quickly as you can. _

Shoot. I looked around; Haley was 12 feet in front of me, headed towards the restaurant. It was almost 7 now and we were going to meet the boys. I followed her into the restaurant. Luckily, we had reservations because the place was packed.

The hostess showed us to our seats and we noticed that the guys weren't here yet. I figured it was now or never.

"Hey Haley, you wanna play a game while we wait for them?" I asked.

"What kind of game?" She asked, skeptically.

"Oh, just like a question game. I want to know more about you." I said with a laugh.

"Uh, sure I guess." She said showing a bit more excitement.

"Okay, favorite makeup brand?" I threw at her.

"Uhh, Mac!" She replied.

I nodded, "Your turn to ask me a question!"

"Oh! Favorite color?" She asked.

I thought about it for a second, "Probably blue, but I like all colors!"

She nodded.

"Okay, my turn… favorite man?" I asked, hopefully.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she brought her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I mean like favorite male actor, painter, role model, boyfriend. Any boy." I said with a laugh.

"Oh! Well I really, really like Picasso, but I mean Howard is pretty great." She said with laughter.

"Picasso, like the painter?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, why?" She said, looking slightly upset.

"He's one of my favorite artists too, but I haven't met many other people who like him too!" I said with honesty.

"Oh-" she said but she was cut off by Garret's happy "Hey!"

"Hey!" We both replied in unison. We all laughed as they slid into their seats. Before Garret could get in, however, I slid out.

"Be right back guys, I have to go to the bathroom!" I told them before I walked towards the Women's room. I pulled out my phone and sent an email back to Zach:

_She said Picasso was her favorite man, check for anything Picasso, and if you can't find anything check behind paintings! We are sitting down to eat now, be home in less than 3 hours. Hurry. Good luck. _

I hurried back to my seat.

"Sorry guys, where were we?"

**Zach's POV**

My phone beeped and I read Cammie's message. I felt like an idiot for not checking painting! People hid their possessions behind painting all the time.

I noticed that there were 6 paintings scattered throughout the room, and I jogged over to check each of them. Nothing was behind any of them, I stepped back defeated.

I looked around trying to find something related to Picasso. I searched but was still at a loss.

Finally, I looked over to the book self. I saw several books on art and checked them out; the first few were no help to me but the 5th book I picked up was a book on Picasso.

I looked through the book and almost immediately found a lose piece of paper. Written on the paper was the numbers:

_6-26-34_

Of course, I knew that this was a combination. I went back over to the safe and imputed this combination, when I opened the door there was a secret compartment in the bottom of the safe that was now cracked open. I looked through the compartment and found a small, old journal in the back wrapped in a brown cover. I closed the safe, placed the room to how I found it and jogged to my room.

When I arrived at my room, I knew that I had very little time to do everything I need too so I just copied the journal pages. The copying took over an hour because the journal was over 100 pages long and I realized I was running short on time. I finally finished copying and as quickly as I could went back to Haley's room.

I placed the journal exactly how I found it, and double checked to make sure nothing was out of place. I left Haley's room and went back to mine. When I got to my room, I started to read the journal. Most of what I read was not important, just ramblings and his thoughts.

_August 15, 2008_

_Today, I went on a run. I wondered about the squirrels that I saw running through the park, I wondered about why they ran around in the park. Did someone tell them too, or did they just think it was a good idea? What about humans, do we do things because someone, somewhere is telling us to? Do we ever truly act just on how we feel?_

_When I think about things like that I wonder about my actions. Its days like those that I sit in my room and think about all of the things that I have done in my life, I often shut everyone else out for days while I think about my problems. _

_Septemper17, 2010_

_I feel bad for my daughter, because I know that she feels like I don't love her. I send her away for her own good, so that she isn't involved in the life that I lead. I have told her this so many times, but she never really seems to get what I am saying! I want the best for her, and even though I want to keep her close, Jacob told me that it was not wise to raise her. _

Jacob was mentioned several other times throughout the journal, but nothing told me who he was. Like, on October 2, 2012:

_Jacob came by today to see how the project was coming. I told him that it was going okay, I needed more time though. He seemed angry but left without saying anything. _

And then 2 weeks later he was mentioned again:

_I told Jacob that I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do what he wanted from me. I've told him again and again that I don't feel comfortable with what he plans, but he won't listen to me. I think I'm going to tell him that I'm done; I don't want to live this life._

Finally, he was mentioned on November 15, 2010:

_I worked up the courage to tell Jacob that I didn't want to work for him anymore. It took it really badly. He screamed and threatened me, saying things like "You'll regret this!" and "You'll pay for ruining my plans." I'm not worried though; in fact all I feel is relief. Finally I can be the person I've been trying to be. _

Jacob was not mentioned for over a year and during that time the journal entries seemed happier and they were written much farther apart. Edward honestly seemed happy, but the entries took a turn for the worst around July of last year:

_July 21, 2011_

_Jacob came to visit me today, he seemed really upset. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong but even though things ended badly between us, I wanted to help. He asked me meet him at 5 that night. I did, and when I got there he explained to me a new plan. A better plan. This plan I believed in, I agreed to work with him again and set off to work right away. Jacob told me that this was the right choice. I told my wife that I was working for him again, and she wasn't happy. She left me, and tried to take Haley with her, but I stopped her from taking Haley. She moved to America but I don't know exactly where. _

_August 14, 2011_

_Jacob asked me not to write in the journal but I need it. Since Isabelle left… life has been so much tougher. Haley wants me to spend time with her, but I'm so busy working on the project. She asks for her mom a lot too… I just can't bring myself to tell her that her mom isn't coming home. _

_I worry that if she knew she could live with her mom, she wouldn't want to live with me anymore._

_October 3, 2011_

_I am almost finished with everything. My wife thinks she can hide from me by moving to America? She's wrong. I'll show her why she shouldn't have left…_

_October 6, 2011_

_Today, I finally sent Haley away. This is not her first boarding school by any means, but it was harder to send her away this time. I know she thinks I'm sending her away because I don't love her, but that's not it. I do love her, but she gets in the way of my work and my revenge. _

_October 17, 2011_

_I found out that my wife is dating someone else. SHE LEFT ME 2 MONTHS AGO. That is ridiculous; she must have been seeing him while we were still together. I always suspected she was having an affair. Luckily, my work is almost done and I will make her sorry she ever left._

Everything skipped around after this, entries going weeks in between. The last entry was:

_January 5, 2012_

_Everything is finished. We just have to wait for Jacob's orders. Soon, it will be all over. _

Haley must have stolen the journal pretty soon after that. January was a while ago though, so I wondered why no action had been taken yet.

I sent a message to Cammie and sat back in my chair. I needed to process all this information and try to put together the pieces. Who was Jacob? Why, in the last entry, did it say "_**WE **__just have to wait for Jacob's orders," _who is the "we"? What is their plan? How can we stop it?

Of all the things I didn't know, there was only one thing I did: We needed to figure it out fast, because if they were finished with it 5 months ago and still hadn't used it, they were planning something huge.

**Okay! There's chapter 10. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't written in so long. I promise I will never wait that long between chapters again! Thank you so much to every one that has stuck with me this whole time, you don't know how much it means to me! **

**I love you all!**

**Please review. I love reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am the worst writer, ever. I mean that. I am a terrible author. I am so so so sos os sosososososososoo sorry. I had a major case of writer's block and I'm just a terrible person. I mean that. I hope to do better in the future, but I'm sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. **

**Lime/ Sexual content kinda throughout *shrugs* **

**All credit goes to Ally Carter. **

**Chapter 11, finally.**

**Chapter 11**

**(Cammie's POV)**

After the restaurant, we went to some local hang out spots in the downtown area. Garret, Howard, Haley, and I wanted to go to this hot, new club called Moonlight.

"Babe, is this okay?" Garret asked as we went into the club.

"Yeah! It looks like fun!" I exclaimed as we waited outside, "I just hope we don't have to wait long."

I realized my mistake as soon as I said it.

"Wait?" He asked confused as he led us to the front of the line. He passed some serious money to the Bouncer and he let us in. Garret looked back at me, "Have you ever waited for anything in your life?"

I coughed. "Umm, sometimes my dad would make me wait for things when I was little so that I was "cultured." I tried to laugh it off.

"Oh okay…" He trailed off as we stepped inside. This place was crazy. People were everywhere, dancing, drinking, laughing. I was overwhelmed.

"Would you like something to drink?" Howard asked us. Haley, Garret and I nodded.

"Here, I'll go with him. What do you want?" Garret asked me.

I thought about for a second, "I'll just have whatever you're having."

"Okay, be back in a sec." He gave me a quick kissed and hurried off with Howard.

Haley and I laughed. "This is going to interesting." I nodded toward the people to my left, who were currently having sex on one of the bar stools.

We both busted out laughing and moved away from them. We stood for a second, people watching.

"Hey." Garret gave me another kiss and my drink. I took a sip and nearly choked, there was some serious alcohol in here.

"You okay?" Garret asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, even though my throat was still burning and my eyes watering. I was wondering how they got the drink when none of us were old enough, but I didn't want to sound stupid by asking.

I took another big sip of my drink. It tasted better this time.

"Do you want to dance?" Garret asked with a seductive smirk.

I coughed; I'm not much for dancing. "Sure, but be warned, I'm not a good dancer!"

He laughed and dragged me onto the dance floor. I took another sip of my drink and then dropped it off at a table along the way. He pulled me into the middle of the floor and we started to dance.

At first, I was nervous and not really dancing. I looked around and noticed that everyone was trashed, and not going to remember seeing a 17 year old making a fool of herself on the dance floor. I let go, and started to grind my butt into Garret to the beat of the music. He laughed and pulled me closer as we danced.

He placed his mouth right next to my ear and spoke loud enough to be heard over the music, "And you said you weren't a dancer!" He paused and started again, his voice huskier, "I'm already hard and we've only been dancing for a moment."

I took a deep breath, surprised that he could affect me so much with just his words. He moved his hands down to the bottom of my skirt and placed his hands on my inner thighs. He slowly moved his hands closer to where I longed to be touched, I moaned softly.

"I bet you wouldn't even mind if I fingered you here, in front of all of these people, would you?" He asked, his voice husky and more confident after the alcohol. I blushed when I realized that he was right, I was even hoping that he would.

He moved his hands again, this time to the apex of my thighs and slowly pushed my underwear aside. He moaned when he felt how wet I was already.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? You're so wet for me, and I've barely even touched you." He gave a small laugh as he continued to tease me, lightly touching my clit but never doing anything besides frustrating me.

I moaned this time is frustration and turned around to face him. Despite the fact that we were on the dance floor, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply. I was hot and bothered and he was doing nothing to help.

"Listen, that not fair. You can't tease me like that." I whispered in his ear with as much force as I could manage. He just laughed, and I decided that two could play that game. I started to rub his bulge from the outside of his jeans and felt him shudder. I looked up at him and slowly licked my lips, as seductively as I could manage. I felt like I looked like a fool, but his eyes pooled with desire.

He spoke in my ear again, "You better stop that, or I might take you right here on the dance floor." I gasped and step back. I'd like to say that didn't turn me on, but it did, probably way more than it should have. He laughed and pulled me back towards Howard and Haley, who were currently in a heated embrace.

Garret coughed. "Are you guys ready to go?" I laughed.

Haley blushed, for the first time, "Yeah! How about I ride with Howard in my car and Garret, you take Madison home in yours?"

We both nodded and the four of us headed to the cars. I shouldn't have been surprised that Garret had a driver to his limo, but I was.

We both hopped into the back seat and got comfortable. I check my email really fast; there was one message from Zach,

"_Hey. I'm out. You can come home anytime. Preferably soon. I hope you're not having too much fun. We need to talk tomorrow. It's important."_

I ignored it since we were already on the way home. The car ride home seemed much longer when I was sitting next to Garret and all I could think about was how his hands felt on me. I rubbed my thighs together and took a deep breath. He laughed at my obvious discomfort but I couldn't help but notice the considerable tent in his pants that couldn't have been comfortable either.

"Do you want to come back to my room for a little while?" Garret asked. I thought about it for a minute. I did want to, _really_ bad, but his comment on the dance floor worried me a little bit. We hadn't talked about sex and I honestly hadn't really thought about that much but with the way I knew the both of us were feeling… I **wanted** to have sex with him which was a problem because I knew that I shouldn't.

I was conflicted and decided that it would be better for me to sleep in my own room.

"No, sorry. Not tonight, I have some things I have to get done in the morning." I said with a frown. He looked disappointed, and I gave him a small kiss.

"Tomorrow afternoon do you want to hang out?" I asked, and he cheered right up.

"It's a date!" He laughed and gave me another kiss, this one longer and leaving me feeling needy already. I wondered if that would ever go away, how with one kiss he could do that to me.

We finally arrived home and with a quick kiss parted to our separate rooms.

When I got my room, I went over to the vent where I could see Zach. I sighed when he wasn't there.

"Looking for me, Gallagher Girl?" I heard Zach ask with a smile. He was sitting in the chair by the window in my bedroom. I laughed, "No, of course not."

He laughed too, and I went to my closet.

"I'm going to change." I told him, I didn't even ask him not to look, I knew that would be pointless. As I put on my oversized shirt and took off my bra, I felt him staring at me but it was as uncomfortable as I expected.

"What are you doing waiting in my room?" I asked as I sat down on my bed.  
"I was hoping to catch you indecent," he said with smirk that made me blush.

"What would you have done if I had brought Garret back with me?" I asked.

"I would have hid in your closet." He said, with the laugh leaving his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know you're not a fan of Garret." I tried to appease him.

"I'm just not a fan of what you a Garret do _together_." He responded with a pointed look. "Like tonight, I wasn't that worried because you were in public the whole time, and you would never do anything in public."

I blushed a bright red and he stared at me.

"What?" He asked, his temper rising.

"Nothing, we didn't do anythi-" I tried but he cut me off, "Cameron!"

I coughed. "It just makes you upset when I tell you."

"Please, tell me." He pleaded.

I blushed, "He sort of fingered me when we were dancing." I could see that he was upset, a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Did you like it?" He asked quietly.

I blushed for what felt like the millionth time, "Yeah… I liked it. I didn't like, you know, come." I was mortified to be talking about this to him.

"Was he not as good at it as me?" Zach asked, his eyes lighting up again.

I felt bad but also felt I owned him the truth, "He wasn't trying, he just wanted to tease me. I think he was expecting me to go back to his room later and he would finish what he started."

Zach's face fell, but then he got an impish look in his eyes. "You mean, you're still _needy?_"

I thought back to how it felt to have Zach touch me and I rubbed my thighs together. I felt like this night had been one big lust filled catastrophe.

I nodded and Zach made his way over to me. He sat next to me on the bed and kissed me deeply. I moaned softly into his mouth, which granted his tongue entrance. We made out passionately for a few minutes before he moved so that I was lying back on the bed and he was hovering over me.

"Cam, tell me what you want…" He said softly as he lightly traced his fingers on my exposed skin. I groaned lightly at the feeling, but I didn't reply.

He slowly slid my shirt up and pulled it over my head; I was now laying under him in just my panties.

"Cameron, tell me what you want…" He said again with more force as he brought his lip to my neck, he started sucking on my neck and I took a deep breath. He moved slowly lower, until his lips were resting over my nipple, he took it into his mouth and sucked gently. He stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes, I moaned from loss of contact.

"I'm not going anything father until you tell me what you want me to do." Zach spoke in a demanding tone. I liked it when he spoke like that.

"I want you to touch me." I whispered. He chuckled.

"Is this what you want?" He asked as he brought his hand to my face, and began to stroke it.

"Noo…" I moaned in frustration, he wasn't going to make this easy on me.

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do." He locked his jaw, signaling he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I want to you to touch me… down there." I nodded towards my center.

He looked pleased and brought his hands down to my warmth. He slowly pulled my panties off, and tossed them aside. He moved his finger to where I wanted it most and started to move slowly.

I tried to move my hips to cause more friction but he placed the other hand on my stomach and held me still.

He spoke as he, still slowly, moved his finger in and out of me.

"I bet Garret couldn't make you come as loud as I will." He hissed, I moaned but otherwise didn't respond.

"Garret can't even come close to touching you like this…" He spoke louder.

"Fuck, I own you! You. Are. Mine." He nearly shouted.

Luckily for me, with each statement he thrust fast and harder bringing me closer to my climax.

"Say it, say that you are mine!" He slowed down, I moaned loudly.

"I'm yours, only yours." I managed to speak despite the pleasure.

"That's right, baby." He picked up his pace again, bringing me back to the top. "Come for me!" His words were my undoing and I came loudly moaning his name. He rolled off of me and we both laid side by side for a while trying to catch our breath.

I had some serious emotions I needed to work through.

After we had both calmed down, I rolled over to look at him. We both smiled, and I asked "Why were you really waiting in my room?"

Zach sighed, "You won't believe what I found."

I sat up, "Was it helpful?"

"No, that why you won't believe it." He sighed again.

_Damn it_

"There has got to be **something** helpful in there?" I wondered aloud.

"Little things…" He trailed off.

"Okay, well let's start with the basics. People mention in the journal?" I asked.

"Well, obviously Edward Francisco and his wife Isabelle, but I think the most important person mentioned was a man named Jacob. Edward never gave a last name or any indication of who he was. I already asked Liz to check and see if there was a Jacob interacting with Edward, but I doubt we'll be able to find him like that." Zach responded.

"Alright, that's a good start. Any sign of where the lab was? Or how he got in contact with Jacob? Also, any indication of when his plan would happen?" I asked, shifting into the spy mindset.

"Well, on January 3rd he said, "I called Jacob today, but his normal number had been disconnected. I went to The Wall and left a note there, but I don't know how often he checks there. I'll try his phone again tomorrow-" Zach started.

I cut him off, "Oh great. A wall, how helpful! There are only about 300 billion walls in this world."

"If you would let me finish, I had more to add." He said sternly. I nodded. "Also, at one point he said "When I work late into the night, sometimes I get to point where I cannot even hear the sounds of the traffic in Bremen. Those are when I need to go to sleep" and then later one he said "I could never think of moving to the city, but living 3 miles from a city is perfect: I always have access to what I need." Zach finished.

"Okay, so he's in Germany." I thought for a second. "How many walls are close to Bremen?"

"4, within a 5 mile radius, and I have pictures. I'll show them to you since you're the expert on communication in walls." He moves towards his backpack.

I blush at his mention of Josh but decide not to respond. He returns in a second with pictures of the 4 walls.

I look at the pictures. Wall #1 is concrete and looks fairly new, odds are that this wouldn't be the best wall for communication.

Wall #2 is older, with bricks that seem to be falling off in some places making it easy place to slip notes but it is also located near a fairly busy roadway, meaning he could be spotted placing notes inside it. I put it in the 'maybe' pile.

Wall #3 is brand new, it was made after the journal entry Edward mentioned 'The Wall,' meaning that there is no way this is the right wall. That leaves Wall #4, which looks very similar to Wall #2 but located in a quaint local park, making it the ideal candidate.

"Wall #4 is the one, I think." I looked up from my pictures and spoke to Zach.

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow night." Zach stood up to leave.

"Um, how are we going to get there?" I asked.

"I already made arrangements." Zach responded.

"You knew it was Wall #4?" I asked, a little disappointed.

"No, but he'll take us wherever we need to go." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Is Bex coming?" I wondered.

"I sent her a message. So hopefully. I think she has some words for you." He gave a small laugh and made his way towards the vent.

I think he noticed I looked nervous, he spoke again "It's fine, she just doesn't want you to do anything you'll regret. Like sleep with him." He said it as a joke, something totally ridiculous.

I blushed, and wondered why I was considering sleeping with Garret just a few hours before.

"You're not going to sleep with him, right?" Zach said forcefully.

I coughed, "I'm not currently planning on it." I knew it was lame but it was the best I could do. I was doing my best not to piss Zach off but it wasn't working.

He came back over to me. He nearly growled, "Garret doesn't actually like you. Once he gets the sex, he's leaving. I guarantee it."

"Are you saying that no one would actually like me? That I'm just a slut who gives it up to anybody?" I shot back harshly.

"No, of course not. I actually like you. I want more from you than just sex, but I know his type. He's an ass, that doesn't respect girls." Zach tried to appease me.

"No! You don't even know him. I've had better fake conversations that I've had real ones with you! Hell, even the sexual stuff is better with him!" I said the last part just to hurt him, since I honestly had no idea which was better. I needed to stop pushing him away for no reason, but I couldn't seem to help it.

"Do you mean that?" Zach asked quietly. I wasn't sure what part he was asking about so I just nodded. Zach crawled through the vent without another word.

I fell on my bed in a heap.

I needed to sort through my feelings. I thought it over.

**Zach:**

_Pros_

Loyal

Kind (sometimes)

Caring (too much)

Sexy

Smart

Knows the real me

I can be myself with him

He makes me smile (sometimes)

Passionate

Hardworking

_Cons_

Rude (sometimes)

Controlling

Easily hurt

Bad at communication

Never stays after we fight

**Garret**

_Pros_

Kind

Considerate

Caring

Thoughtful

Nice

Sweet

Funny

Friendly

Sexy

Compassionate

Loving

Helpful

_Cons_

Doesn't know the real me

I can never truly be with him

I thought through the list over and over, but couldn't come to decision. Finally, I fell asleep still unsure of who held my heart.

**Chapter 11 = Done**

**Again, I'm seriously so sorry that I haven't written in so long. Honestly I bet no one really cares but I feel like a jerk. Thank you for everyone who reads this, and an even bigger thanks to everyone that reviews. Seriously, reviews make my life. **

**Again, terribly sorry! I'll try not to have it happen again. **

**Also, this chapter had a lot of lime in it… Sorry if you don't like that. But really, who doesn't like a little Zammie? Or Gammie? **

**Until next time! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Time for a new chapter **

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Ally Carter, I own nothing. **

**No lime in this chapter! Some sexual talk though. **

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed my last one.**

**Please, please review. I literally love reviews. **

**Chapter #12, lets goo**

**Chapter 12**

**(Cammie's POV)**

I woke up the next morning, groggily. I looked at the ceiling for several minutes, remembering everything that had happened last night.

I thought again about Garret and Zach and the war I had going on in my mind. I probably would have sat there all day and thought about it but, luckily, there was a knock on the door.

"Maddy, open up!" Garret called out. I groaned and got out of bed.

"I'm coming." I called back. I threw on a shirt, and ran to open the door.

Garret stepped inside, and looked me over. I realized that I still wasn't wearing pants and blushed.

"You look great." He gave me a beaming smile, and walked towards the kitchen. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

"Ummm, sure. That would be great." I smiled back, and moved to follow after him.

"Can I have your iPod?" I asked and held out my hand. He handed it over, and I plugged it into the iHome. I turned on shuffle and then moved back to the kitchen. I helped to scramble the eggs as he cooked the bacon.

"How do you like your eggs?" I asked.

"Scrambled." He replied as he places the bacon on the saucepan. I put the eggs in and we chatted while the breakfast was cooking.

We sat down to eat and he cleared his throat, "Madison, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"I just want to make sure that you know that last night when I mentioned…" He trailed off for a second, "sex, I was just saying that. I, um, don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you into to anything like that. I really, really like you. But I don't want you to think that I am just in this for the sex or anything… I mean don't get me wrong, I would love to have sex with you, I just…" He sighed, unsure how to continue.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I _would _love to have sex with you, but regardless if it's your first time or not I think that sex is a special thing and I all want to share it with you if you feel the same about me that I feel about you. And the way that I feel about you, is that I think that I am falling in love with you." He finished, and then looked down.

I didn't know how to respond. "I, uh, didn't think you just wanted me for sex. Also, I really, really like you too."

He smiled, partially, "I'm glad. You just kind of weirded out on me last night after I mentioned it and I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt."

I could tell he was a little hurt that I didn't say I love you back, but I didn't want to say something when I wasn't truly sure how I felt.

"And, by the way, I haven't had sex before." I added.

"You haven't?" He asked, surprised.

"No." I responded, somewhat self-conscious.

"It okay that you haven't! I wish I had waited." He told me.

"How many times have you... you know?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

He coughed, "My last girlfriend and I did _it _a decent amount."

"You and Haley?" I asked.

"Yeah, and of course the girl that I cheated on Haley with…" He looked down, upset with himself again.

"It's okay. She isn't mad at you anymore." I reassured him.

"She forgave me a long time ago, but I can't forgive myself. I just feel so awful every time I think about it. I never meant to hurt her, but I broke her heart and I can't forgive myself for that." He replied, his voice shaking.

"Garret, you can't beat yourself up over it forever." I placed my hand on his arm.

"I know, I just don't feel like I'm worthy of being forgiven yet. I've been doing everything I can to show her and everyone else that I'm not the douchebag who cheats on his girlfriends or even just the guy that sleeps around. I'm not _that_ guy." He told me.

"I know. I know that. I never thought you were." I told him honestly.

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Yes." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He smiled.

"Okay, what's the plan for today?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, since its Sunday we don't have any classes, but it's raining so we can't really do anything outside. I was thinking maybe just like a movie marathon with Haley and Howard if that's cool? I know that you probably don't want to spend all of your time with them but they asked if we would and I promise tomorrow after our classes we can spend time just the two of us..?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course! That's totally fine." I was actually happy about that, right now I needed as little alone time with Garret as possible.

"Alright! We're meeting at my place in like 20 minutes so if you want to put on pants or something…?" He laughed as I blushed when he mentioned my lack of clothing.

"Yes, I'll definitely go put pants on." I blushed, "make yourself at home I'll be out soon."

"Okay!" He said as I moved into my bedroom. I closed the door behind and changed into my outfit for the day, I picked something cute but causal since I was going to be sitting around all day. I was done in less than 15 minutes.

"Hey, you ready?" Garret asked as I came out of my room.

"Yep!" I moved towards him and grabbed his hand as he led me towards the door.

"What kind of movies do you like?" He asked as we walked to his room.

"I like all kinds of movies! I really like action movies, like Batman and the _Marvel _superhero movies, but of course I also love romantic movies like _The Notebook._" I told him.

"Of course." He laughed. We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to his room. When we arrived he pulled out some blankets and pillows for people to have and grabbed some snacks.

We were there 4 minutes and 34 seconds before Haley and Howard arrived. Haley gave a soft knock.

"Hey!" she called as they walked in.

"Hey guys!" Garret and I called back at the same time. We all laughed.

"So, what do you guys want to watch?" Garret asked the group. We all responded with "I don't care," or "whatever you want to watch," which didn't get us anywhere. We talked about it for 23 minutes before we decided to watch a romantic comedy.

Garret and Howard both groaned when Haley and I chose the movie, but were very good sports about it. We all cuddled up on the couch and laughed for hours.

We stopped at 1:22 and got lunch and then Garret and Howard choose our second movie. They choose _The Dark Knight Rises _which I loved. We talked all throughout the movie and I was honestly having a great time. I realized that it was 4:03 and I had no idea what time I was supposed to meet Zach and Bex.

"I'll be right back," I told Garret as I went to the bathroom to check my phone for any emails. I had 2.

One from Zach:

_Camelon, I've been staking out the Target's room. But I don't think it would be a good idea for me to retrieve the letter, if your blackmailer is watching the room like I think he/she is then you should be the one to get it. You have 3 hours. I know you're with Garret and Haley. Have fun. Don't do anything dumb. Please. I miss you. _

_Soccerboy. _

And one from my blackmailer:

_You have 2 hours to retrieve the letter. Rachel is not in her room right now, and she won't be until your time is up. Get the letter then email me back at this email address. All I want you to say "I have it." Nothing else. I hope for your sake you get the letter on time. _

Shit. I totally forgot I had to get the letter. I checked my watch, 1 hour and 47 minutes to get the item. I went outside, and saw that Garret, Haley, and Howard were just hanging out.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I've got to go!" I told them apologetically.

"What? Why?" Garret asked, upset.

"I totally forgot I have a project for science I have to finish!" I told him lamely.

"Oh… okay." Garret said.

"I wish that I could stay." I told him as I gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye!" Haley and Howard called as I left.

I jogged to the floor below Garret, and found Rachel's room easily. I passed Zach in the hallway and gave him a small nod. He quickly walked out of the hallway.

He bumped into me on the way towards the stairs and I felt him drop a note into my pocket. I checked and saw that the hallway was clear, so I opened my locking picking kit and got to work.

It took me 43 seconds to unlock the door, fast even for me. I went inside and looked around to see that no one was there. When I was sure that there was no one there, I began to look around. I had no idea where to find the letter so I did a routine search; I check all the normal place people hide things.

"Common, where could it be?" I thought to myself. I found her safe hidden in her closet and cracked that in a few minutes. I had been inside for 37 minutes; there wasn't much time left.

I looked in the safe and finally found the letter. On the outside it simply read "Smalls."

I knew I needed to read it so I jogged quickly back to my room. I had a kit that could allow me to open and then reseal the letter. I checked my pocket and saw the note Zach left me:

_Let me know once you get back to the room and have read the letter, I'll be in my room. See you soon. _

Then, I opened the letter:

_Rachel,_

_I got your message and I'm sending someone to help you with the project. I know you don't like spying on Haley but I need you to keep at it. Jacob says that he's almost ready to launch the mission but he needs just a little more time. Be careful not to be caught, but if you need anything contact Jacob at the house nearby:_

_**Take the right path on the way back from the cliff. Follow it for 2 miles and then take the right by the group of 3 boulders. Walk for another mile and then take a right. You will see a small shack, he is there in the morning from 8-10 and then he sleeps there at night, 6pm until 3am. **_

_Come only when you are alone and do not be seen. If you compromise this mission in any way there will be dire consequences. We have your family. Don't forget. _

_Edward Francisco. _

"Shoot, why does my blackmailer want that letter…" I whispered. I still had 45 minutes, so I ran over to the vent. I saw Zach lying on his bed.

"Come here. Now." I called into the vent. He sat up and climbed into my room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Read this, and then tell me what you think." I held out a pair of gloves and the letter, he put on the gloves and then took the letter.

"Well, it does help us some. Tomorrow we can search the cabin and look for something to help us identify Jacob, but what really concerns is that it seems like a _really _big coincidence that your blackmailer asked you to get this letter that happens to relate directly to our mission. It just seems a little fishy." Zach concluded.

"What should I do?" I asked him.

"We can't compromise the mission by trying to change the letter or anything, so I guess you just have to reseal the letter and give him/her what she wants." Zach told me.

"Okay." I said with a sigh.

"It'll be fine." Zach told me, "We'll figure out what this all means." He gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"You better let him/her know that you have the letter. We don't want those pictures getting out." Zach said.

I blushed, thinking about that night in the woods. I pulled out my phone and emailed my blackmailer, "I have it," and then waited for a response.

My blackmailer responded immediately:

"_Drop it off behind the vending machines in the common room. I will retrieve it from there._"

I sealed the envelope so it looked unopened and then said goodbye to Zach; I went down to the common room and saw that it was empty. I dropped off the letter behind the vending machine and then placed a camera so I could hopefully see my blackmailer's face.

I went back up to my room and looked at the clock; I had cut it really close on that one.

I figured that Zach and Bex wouldn't want to meet until later so I decided to take a nap. I woke up to Zach knocking on the vent.

"You ready to go? How did the drop off go?" He asked as he climbed into my room. I rolled over, still groggy from just waking up and answered, "Fine I think, I just dropped it off." I sat up and checked my email again. I had a new message from blackmailer:

_Good work. I will let you know if I need anything else._

I then checked the camera feed, my blackmailer arrived 2 minutes after I left but was wearing a hood, I could not make out their face.

"Damnit. I was hoping I'd be able to figure out who it was." I sighed.

"It's alright. We'll figure it out soon." Zach consoled me.

"You're right. Are we leaving soon?" I asked.

"Yes, we are meeting Bex and our ride in 15 minutes, so get your gear together." Zack told me.

"Okay." I said as I changed into my most comfortable clothes and my running shoes. I also grabbed my backpack with all the rest of my stuff in it. I was ready to go but I wanted to send a quick message to Garret:

"_Hey baby, just letting you know that I'm going to call it an early night. I had a great time today and I'm sorry that I had to run out on you. I'm looking forward to spending the day with you tomorrow. Have a great night. See you tomorrow." _

I sent the message and then told Zach I was ready to go.

"Your 'butler' is going to drive us." He told us as we snuck out of our room. He motioned for me to keep quiet as we crept down the hallway to the main foyer. There we met Bex, she gave us a small wave as we continued outside.

Once outside, Jacob was waiting for us. We climbed into his car and we drove about 5 miles east. We discussed the plan several times on the way there, and we stopped when we were in front of an abandoned field. In the field there was a helicopter, which I guessed was our ride to Germany.

Jacob was our pilot and we took off as quickly as we could. It was only 7:20, so we still have at least 12 hours before we needed to be back. Bex and I sat in the back and Zach sat in the front with Jacob. Bex grabbed a notebook and scribbled me a quick note:

**Tell me what's happening with you and Garret. **

_Nothing, I'm just doing my job, which is to date him. _

**That's not what I heard. You don't actually like him, do you?**

_Bex.. _

**Cam, it not going to work between the two of you! **

_You don't think I know that?! I know that every minute I spend with him I just like him more and I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak but I can't help it. I like him. A lot. More than Zach sometimes. _

**Cammie, I want you to be happy. You know that. But I want you to be happy with someone who know the real you. Garret doesn't even know your real name. Do you get what I'm saying?**

_Of course I do, Bex. I think the same thing to myself every day. I can't help who I fall in love with. _

**What about Zach?**

_I don't know. I like Zach; I can't deny that any more than I can deny that I like Garret. _

**Tell me about what you've done with them. **_**Both of them. **_

_Bex, don't make me talk about it. _

I blushed and I passed her back the note. She gave me her signature Bex glare and passed the note back:

**Cameron Morgan, you will tell me at some point!**

_Zach has fingered me and Garret ate me out and that's it. _

I felt the heat rise to my face again as I passed the note back.

**Ohh… was it good? **

_I'm not talking about it!_

**I'll take that as a "yes." Who was better?**

_I'm not sure. I honestly don't know. They were both pretty great. _

**I'm going to say this one more time. You might like Garret. You might even love Garret, but you can not be with him. I want you to be happy. I totally mean that, but I want you to think about this realistically, if you can't continue the mission of dating Garret without developing feelings for him then break up with him. We have almost all the information we need know, there isn't much left we could need from him and if we need to cut our loses and move forward without him then we can do that. **

_I will finish this mission through, and if I am broken hearted when I get home then I will be broken hearted when I get home then I will deal with that then. We are almost at our destination, we'll talk later. _

I didn't want to talk about Garret anymore, because I didn't want to think of the time when I wouldn't be with him anymore.

Bex didn't push the subject and we arrived after 2 minutes and 32 seconds of silence.

After touchdown, we found we were a .10 of a mile from the The Wall. We walked quietly, having already gone over the plan. We broke the wall into 3 segments and searched the whole wall. It took us well over 3 hours to search the most of the wall, and finally I heard Bex call over to us quietly, "Guys, I found something."

Both Zach and I ran over to where she was and she showed us a hollow stone. Inside were several letters, we put them in chronological order:

_January 5__th_

_Jacob,_

_The work is done. Whenever you are ready we can start. I couldn't reach you by your phone so hopefully you will see this. _

_Edward_

**January 6****th**

**Edward,**

**We have to wait for the other 'components.' Of course yours was the most important but we do have to wait for the "all clear" before we can move forward. Be patient just a little while longer. I know you want to see Haley but I can guarantee she doesn't want to see you. Smalls told me last time I talked to her that every chance Haley gets she talks about how much she hates you. Just letting you know. **

**Jacob**

_January 10__th_

_Jacob, _

_I know she hates me, but she is my daughter and I love her. The sooner this project is over the sooner we can move on with our lives and I can try and rekindle our relationship._

_Don't get me wrong, I have no second doubts. I am fully committed to this project, so take as long as you need to get everything perfect. Have you talked to Miller lately? He says that the 'items' we need are going to be harder to get then he originally thought. Also, I heard that our spy is having a rough time in America, the government may suspect him, so we need to take care of that problem. _

_Edward_

**January 15****th**

**Edward,**

**The problem has been taken care of, both problems. Miller has found the things that we need; all we need now is the perfect time to strike. We shall wait 6 months and if no time arises then we will try a new plan. Be prepared, I could need you at any time.**

**Jacob**

_January 17__th_

_Jacob,_

_I will be ready._

_Edward_

_Febuary 19__th_

_Jacob,_

_I have heard nothing from you, is the plan the same as before?_

_Edward_

_April 21__st_

_Jacob,_

_There has still been no word, I know you said 6 months but I still expected to hear from you. Tell me, has the plan changed? Where are you!_

_Edward_

_May 16__th_

_Jacob Boyd! Where are you! There is less than a month left before you plan on proceeding and I have no idea what we are doing. Is the plan still the same? Do you still need me, or have I been replaced?! Answer me with in the month or I will back out, I will destroy me research and you will have no project. _

**May 17****th**

**Edward,**

**Do not be so melodramatic. I told you I would let you know before the plan initiated; well I'm letting you know. July 4****th**** is the set date, I will send a messenger to contact you will more details. In the future, you will trust what I say or there will be consequences.**

**Jacob**

After we all finished reading, we sat for a minute to try and absorb all the new information.

"Here's what we know-" Zach started, "The person they called 'Miller' is Garret Miller's dad, unless they are referring to Garret, which I don't think they are. He is somehow connected to this, though I'm not sure how yet. Jacob's full name is Jacob Boyd, so hopefully we can find some information on him now**. **They are planning the attack on Independence Day, which is less than a week away. Since there is no information to the contrary we must assume the attack is continuing as planned. In that week we must find out who Jacob is, where he is hiding, what the 'project' is and how to stop it."

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do!" Bex exclaimed as she stood up. "No use hanging around here, we got what we came for." She made her way back to the helicopter.

"Do you think we can do it?" I asked Zach quietly.

"Of course we can." Zach told me, he lifted my chin so I looked him in the eyes as he bent down to give me a long kiss.

"Don't forget that you have your teammates here to help you," Zach reminded me, "with every problem." He finished suggestively. I gave him a small push and we laughed as we walked back to the helicopter.

We had a lot of work left to do, but with Zach and Bex by my side I had no doubt we would get it all done.

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.**

**Please, please, please review! **

**Reviews make me a better writer, and if you have something that you think would make the story better, let me know and I'll try and work it in! **

**Until next time. **


End file.
